


王国 Kingdom

by settonstar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settonstar/pseuds/settonstar
Summary: abo尽量贴近原著的设定。明明是姐攻却看着像妹攻。写着写着有F3内味儿了（x点击kudos可以收到email更新通知哦（仅限注册用户未授权禁转载!!这个人确确实实没在写微博@神盾局副局长希尔
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 487





	1. Chapter 1

Arendelle王国迎来了新的女王。原本执政的是现任女王的姐姐，一位近乎完美的Alpha。她在执政三年后，妹妹成年可以加冕时，便把王位让给了妹妹。虽然民众之间对女王退位让贤的行为感到十分疑惑，但新的女王也没有什么不好。毕竟她也是位十分优秀的Alpha，而且她刚刚和一位Omega订婚。  
“Elsa？”Anna轻轻歪着头疑惑地看着Elsa。  
“我总是能从这里看到你。”白金色的长发随着微风飘动，她静静地盯着窗外Arendelle王国的景色。  
“是吗？”Anna走得近了点，站在Elsa身旁和她一起望着窗外。“但我从这看不到你。”  
Elsa转过头来看着Anna。纤细的手指拂过Anna微微发红的脸颊，托起她的下巴。“我一直都在。”  
可恶……不要现在开始。Anna暗自咒骂着自己的身体。姐姐总是能在无意间撩拨到她的心弦。她有时甚至不知道Elsa是否真的是“无意”的。  
这不是第一次了。自从三年前的事件后，她们姐妹两人之间的距离亲近了许多。Elsa曾经因为性别不同而远离了她13年，而现在至少她们能正常交谈。有时候也会一起睡觉。但Elsa总会在夜里跑去办公，早上醒来的Anna永远看不到枕边的人。  
“Anna，你该去准备了。”Elsa的声音打破了Anna的思绪。  
今天是她的加冕日。  
在三年前Elsa的加冕日上，Anna说着要和刚认识的人结婚，害得Elsa跑走，Arendelle被冰封。三年后的加冕日，Anna恨不得和当年的姐姐一样跑走。  
她根本不想，也不应该当这个女王。她明明是个不被允许称王的Omega。  
“别愣着了。”Elsa仿佛看穿了Anna的心事。“你可以做到的。你已经做到了不是吗？”Elsa牵起她的手，把她领出办公室。  
Elsa天生具有魔法能力，即使温度很低也不怕冷，体温也常年比普通人低得多。她的手永远是冰冰凉凉的。Anna与她正相反。每次Elsa握着Anna的手时，总能感受到她手掌传来的炽热的温度。  
“但我并不应该……欺骗我的国民。”刻意隐瞒性别，就算是皇室也是不被允许的。一旦事情败露，整个国家都会被撼动。  
“我们谈过这件事了不是吗？”她从Ahtohallan提升了自己的能力，如果换做其他人的话也许可以就这样继续执政并得到前所未有的功绩。但Elsa有个妹妹，而且她的妹妹是一名Omega。作为姐姐的她，必须要保护好妹妹。“我会常来看你的。我也会让Olaf留在你身边陪你。何况……你还有Kristoff和Sven不是吗？他是个好人。”  
好人。Anna第一次从Elsa的口中听到她对Kristoff的看法。只要是个好人就行了吗？天底下那么多好人呢。  
“Anna……”简短的名字中夹在了太多复杂的感情，让Elsa的声音显得格外脆弱。  
“我知道。该去彩排了。”Anna往前走了一步，原本应该跟上的Elsa却松开了手。“怎么……？”  
Elsa捂住自己的鼻子，向后退了两步。  
“Elsa？你怎么了？”她想要上前查看状况，但她会用魔法的姐姐马上用一道歪歪扭扭冰墙隔开了她们。  
Anna脑中蹦出来的第一个原因是：Elsa的魔法失控了。但当她看到Elsa腿间若隐若现的凸起，马上就打消了这个念头。是自己的信息素？Anna闻了闻自己，确认不是自己的问题。那就是……  
“Elsa！”Anna越过冰墙，蹲在Elsa身边。但这个姿势很快就被Elsa推倒。她躺在地毯上，Elsa在她身上直愣愣地看着她。  
“你不应该跑过来的。多顾及一下自己的安危。不要离我太近。”Elsa说完这句话就后悔了。她也许会觉得自己回到了三年前那个样子，那个只会把她推开的姐姐。  
“你没打阻断剂吗？”很明显，Elsa正处于Alpha的易感期，而她本应用阻断剂度过这段时期的。  
“我打了……”Elsa的语气有些犹豫。“可能是我的能力增长之后，以前的用量不管用了。”  
地毯从Elsa双手按住的地方开始结冰，蔓延开来。  
事情非常不妙。如果换做是Elsa在下，一定马上把身上的Anna推开。但Anna才是在下面的那个人，她永远也无法主动推开她的姐姐。  
Elsa的心里在和身体做斗争。可再不结束，整间办公室都要被冻住了。如果寒冰蔓延到屋外，那一切都将结束。  
Anna伸出手抱住Elsa。她迅速地分辨出了Elsa的体温比平时要高。但拥抱是奏效的，冰霜停止了生长，渐渐消退。怀里的人一动不动地被她抱着，除了……身下的那根东西。Anna突然意识到这样的姿势让她跟姐姐紧紧地贴在一起，姐姐窝在她的颈窝里能闻到太浓的信息素。而她自己也很清楚，易感期的Alpha会无意识地释放出更多吸引异性的气味。  
嗯……做了个错误的决定。  
Elsa颤抖着撑起双手，艰难地想要远离Anna。却不料Anna翻身把Elsa压在了地上。  
“Elsa……”这不是我做的。是……我的本能。对，我的本能驱使我这样做的。“不行。唔……”  
“我……我不是故意的！”Elsa慌乱地解释着她身体产生的正常得不能再正常的反应。她胯下的器官仿佛不属于她一样，紧紧地贴着Anna的腿根。Alpha信息素的气味弥漫于整个房间，愈发浓烈。  
Anna咽了咽口水。“我知道。”她学着姐姐的样子，手从脸颊划过，抬起Elsa的下巴。“我还知道如何解决这个问题。”  
吻落在唇上。犹如舔舐融化的冰淇淋，冰凉而又甜腻。Anna摆动着腰肢，轻轻摩擦着已经变硬很久的下体。水气氤氲着Elaa的身体，不同以往潮红的脸庞羞涩的别到一边。她咬着牙，屏住呼吸，仿佛这样就能使自己感受不到正在抚摸她的Anna。  
“呃……Anna……”  
“嗯？”  
“你是我的家人……”  
Elsa的身体渴望得到释放，精神又不允许这样的事情发生。她为了避免像今天这样的情况发生，躲了13年。Anna也明白，但如果不继续下去，依旧会是件危险的事。Alpha易感倒没什么，如果她这位在国民面前装作是Alpha的Omega也被她勾引得发情，那就全完了。  
“我可以帮你解决。”Anna的手从下巴游移到胸前，再到小腹，伸进胀起的裤子里。握住了那根滚烫发热的棒子。起初只是普通的上下套弄就让Elsa颤抖着发出低哼。随着时间加快的手速，逼得Elsa一把抓住Anna的肩膀，她捏得有些让Anna发疼。  
“停……”  
不管怎么看这表情都不像是要停。Anna俯下身，在Elsa耳边呼气“我的好姐姐。你想就这样停下来吗？”她停下了手上的活动，但指尖轻轻划着顶端的嫩肉。  
寒冰瞬间封住了这间屋子。  
Elsa本来温和的表情愈发痛苦。  
“你在发情？”  
Anna被问住了。她愣了一下，嗅了嗅周围的味道。几乎全部都是浓烈的红千鸟味道，并没有半点她自己的气味。“你在转移注意力。”  
本能让Elsa的脑子无法正常的思考，她微微抬起屁股，火热的性器蹭在Anna温暖柔软的手掌间，顶端甚至流出了许多汁液。Anna俯下身亲吻着Elsa，手上多了汁液的润滑，套弄的刺激性显得更加深刻。她能感觉到身下的姐姐正在拼尽全力阻止自己的本能，可在她妹妹面前一切都是徒劳。  
“射出来。”  
仿佛它听得懂人话似的，冠状顶渐渐变大，肉棒颤抖着将积蓄已久的体液一气喷薄而出。Elsa自始至终没发出一个走音的声响，全部都被她憋在嗓子眼里了。Anna正在心里感叹这惊人的意志力时，Elsa坐了起来，示意她该起来了。  
“你应该……换件衣服。”  
Anna低下头看着自己的睡衣，上面蹭着许多粘稠的液体。  
“Oh。你说得对。”  
Elsa挥动了一下手，两人身上的液体就被瞬间清理干净了。房间也不再被冰冻，恢复了原本的模样。  
“我……我该走了。”  
“等一下，Elsa。”被Anna呼唤的时候Elsa明显被吓得抖了一下。她看向她。  
“你还好吗？”  
“当然。”Elsa别过头去。“谢谢。”  
“它还要有多久还能恢复？”  
“很快。”  
谈论自己的身体总是让人感到羞耻的，更何况是她的妹妹。  
“你不用担心我了。加冕马上就要开始了。”  
瘦长的身影消失在窗外。  
Anna拽着睡衣，看着刚刚被姐姐弄脏又清理好的地方，考虑着是否要丢去给侍女洗。  
叩叩叩——  
门外传来侍女的声音“陛下，是时候开始准备了。”  
是的，今天是她的加冕日。  
可给她加冕的不是主教，而是Elsa。


	2. Chapter 2

今天是她的加冕日。  
可给她加冕的不是主教，而是Elsa。  
这让Anna的焦躁又多加了几分。刚刚在房间里给她的姐姐解决完生理问题，现在要她如何再面对这个亲姐姐？她像小狗一样晃了晃脑袋，把问题抛到脑后。  
“噢，这味道真厉害。”  
“哈？”  
从身后传来的声音打破了宁静。Olaf边走边看着屋子里的装饰，道“Anna，这气味对你太危险了。我们走吧，仪式要开始了。”

曾经站在Elsa身边的那个女孩，现在站在了正大门口。而Elsa正面对着大门——Anna走来的方向。  
Anna深呼吸一下，闭上眼睛告诉自己这不是什么难事，毕竟比这难多了的事情她都经历过。她踏出了脚步，朝着Elsa的方向走去。她看到姐姐在台阶上等着她，脸上恢复了以往的笑容。但味道太浓郁了。Anna走得越近就闻得越清晰，坐在前排的宾客甚至也有人闻到了似的。  
Anna站定在Elsa面前，等着一旁的主教讲完那一长串词。她抬眼看着比她高一些的Elsa，对方却并未回眸看她。  
宣誓过后，新制的绿宝石王冠由Elsa亲手给Anna戴上。而她拿着宝球与权杖面向众人。这一个转身的小动作差点让她跌倒。但平衡感很好的她迅速矫正自己的站姿，站直在众人面前。  
“Anna。”Anna转回身子把宝球权仗放下，Elsa的声音从后方传来。她用下巴指了指侧门，示意Anna快点结束仪式回到后面。Gerda跟上了Anna，而Elsa却从另一侧离开了。  
“你觉得我表现怎么样？刚刚你那个样子我真的很担心你不会出现。”  
“陛下，您姐姐从另一边走了。”Gerda在她身后回答。  
“噢。好吧。”Anna有些失落的走向自己的卧室。  
自从Elsa决定退位将王位传给Anna之后，她就搬来了这个一国之主专用的屋子——曾经是她姐姐住的地方。从这里的窗户能直接眺望到Ahtohallan所在的北方，她的姐姐现在移住到那里去了。而Anna却还没有能让Elsa把她带去看看。虽然她曾用过百般招数希望Elsa能同意她去到那片未知的孤岛。Elsa总是担心她在岛上干出什么事情让自己受伤。因为Anna对Ahtohallan的记忆是“差点夺走我姐姐的地方”。  
如果Elsa永远也回不来的话，那她还有什么理由在这里？  
想到这，一阵晕眩使Anna抓住床杆。她抓紧自己胸前的衣服，想要解开扣子。她循着床边，躺了上去。然而床上的气味使她体温上升得更快了。  
是红千鸟混合着蔷薇的香气。  
Anna终于意识到，Elsa的信息素残留在整间屋子里。躺在床上的她仿佛被信息素淹没一般，无法自拔。  
平生第一次体会发情期的Anna好像明白了刚刚Elsa为什么马上就跑走了。  
她的姐姐真的很坏。  
“Anna？”Olaf又一次恰逢Anna遭遇困境时出现了。他连忙跑到Anna身边查看她的状况。“我去叫医生。”  
“不。”Anna从牙缝里挤出来几个词。“去找Elsa。”  
Olaf显然被吓着了。如果找Elsa来的话，她一定受不了这满屋的Omega信息素。  
“她欠我的。”也不知道是谁没控制住易感期的自己；谁需要帮助到一半还落荒而逃；谁跑来这间屋子做了什么事情。搞得她像现在这样狼狈不堪。就算事情败露了也好，她可还不想因为发情期无法被满足而死去。

“什么？她？”Elsa不敢相信Olaf跟她说的话。  
“是真的。如果你不赶快过去我害怕Anna可能有生命危险……”Olaf急的不行，担忧得简直快要哭出来。  
“你去叫所有人都不得上三楼。好吗？”  
Olaf点了点头，Elsa叫来了Gale把她直接送到了三楼的阳台，Anna现在的卧室。  
她打开门，迅速冰封了整间卧室。  
Anna躺在床上，在被子里缩成一团。  
“Elsa……？”Anna红着脸，从被子里探出半个脑袋。  
“你应该叫医生的。”Elsa扶着额头，空气中弥漫着浓郁的忍冬花香，她很清楚那是Anna的味道。  
“我知道……我知道你在我床上干了什么。”Anna坐了起来。被子滑落到腿上，肌肤裸露在发凉空气中。“Elsa……我的姐姐。你不想看到你亲爱的妹妹死在你眼前吧？”  
看到Anna裸体的样子，Elsa思绪断了线。她走向床去，扑倒了Anna。她抓住Anna双腿把它们抬起，贴在身上。红肿柔软的肉瓣暴露在眼前。胯间的肉棒挺立起来，抵着早已泛滥成灾的穴口，动作停了下来。Anna扭动着身子，她的身体渴望着Elsa的侵入。  
“我不能……”即使是在Omega信息素如此浓郁的时候，Elsa仍然保留着理智。她所做的一切都是为了保护Anna，可现在却因为一丁点的疏忽前功尽弃。一切都是因为她而被破坏。如果她不在的话，父母不会在暗海遇难，Anna也不用遭受她的伤害。  
“Elsa……求你了……进来。”两姐妹之间的心灵相通，Anna看出Elsa又在自责。她颤抖着的手勾住Elsa的脖颈，将她拉进贴在自己的身上。  
好烫。  
Elsa明白这是发情期的缘故，而让发情期提前的则是她这名Alpha该死的易感期发作。她抓住Anna的双手，把它们按在床上。Elsa如此近距离的呼吸让Anna意乱情迷，从嗓子里发出呜咽的声音。被抵住的唇瓣努力吮吸着贴合的地方，仿佛在邀请它进来一样。Elsa身上的衣物直接化为了冰气，消失在空气中。  
“痛的话告诉我好吗？”Elsa俯下身，细密的吻落在脖颈上，Anna只能含糊地嗯了下。  
已经汁液泛滥的小穴根本不用再多刺激便直接吞下了肉棒的前端。Anna扭动着身子，迎合着Elsa进攻的方向。性器慢慢地进入到身体的最深处，Elsa的呼吸声更加低沉明显。她前后摆动着腰部，轻轻试探着Anna的反应。而另一方则被这样的关心搞得焦急万分。  
“嗯……快……快一点……”  
得到回应的Alpha身体诚实地加快了进出的速度。前端不断顶着最深处最敏感的地方，每一次都让Omega舒服得小声叫出来。Anna知道虽然姐姐封住了屋子，但声音还是或多或少会传出去的。很快Elsa便打消了她这个想法。  
“你可以叫出来。现在没人能上三楼。”Elsa停下了动作，让Anna能听到她的声音。  
“Elsa?”  
“嗯？”  
“Do the magic.”  
谁能想到一句童年时的话语会点燃这位冰雪女王。  
Elsa把Anna抱起来，让她半坐在自己身上。一只手托着她的屁股，将火热的棒子整根没入棉花糖一般软嫩的私处。棉花糖随着速度越来越快的抽插，化成了糖水，顺着腿根滴在Elsa的大腿上，让床单湿成一片。胸前挺立的乳头被咬住，从Anna的口中发出了轻声的呻吟。甬道吸吮着肉棒，交合处发出的声响充斥着整间屋子。  
Anna低下头将Elsa的脸抬起，亲吻着她的嘴唇。燥热的空气在两人之间迅速传开，被冰封的屋子也解冻了一半。  
得到亲吻的Elsa更加精确地攻击着Anna最敏感的地方。  
“Oh……Elsa……”Anna看着姐姐一边卖力，一边忍住不射出来的样子，趴在她的耳边道“给我。”  
Elsa加快了速度，性器撞击着深处的花心，把Anna带向了高潮。小穴紧紧地夹住肉棒，想要压榨出对方的体液。可在Anna高潮结束之后，Elsa方才将自己身体的一部分拔出来，白浊的体液倾泻在床单上。  
“我不会标记你的。”Elsa吻了下Anna精致细腻的锁骨。  
这让Anna的心里落了空。她在期待着什么？连她自己也不知道，又或者说不想知道。她用手指勾起Elsa的下巴，仔细看着她的脸庞。后者则有些害羞的想要别过头去，却被Anna又矫正回来。  
“你没想过在我床上解决问题会留下气味吗？”Anna质问她。平时在众人面前把一切都做到最好的她完美的姐姐，怎么会不知道这样做的后果？  
“我……”Elsa话到嘴边却卡了壳。有些委屈的表情像只可爱的小兔子。“我之前一直住在这……”  
她搞错房间了。上周Anna才搬来君主专用的房间，而Elsa这一周也没回来Arendelle住。  
“噗哈哈哈。”Anna忍不住笑出了声音。“抱歉。你真是太可爱了。我的姐姐。”  
“非得现在叫姐姐？”她是真的拿这个调皮得像只小狗的妹妹没有办法。  
“是呀。”Anna给了她一个灿烂的笑容。抓住Elsa身下的棒子，变大成结的顶端仍然在不断往外射出体液。“我姐姐还有多久才能恢复呢？”  
Elsa有些吃惊地看着她。“你稍后还要去参加舞会。我不觉得我们会继续。”  
“可你让我的发情期提前到来了。”Anna总是能把她姐姐的嘴堵住。虽然她现在希望姐姐把她的嘴堵住。“我可以露个面然后回来。好吗？”  
Elsa面露难色，但还是点了点头。“但你要遮盖住这味道可不是件简单的事。”  
Anna握住快要恢复的肉棒，把它抵在自己的穴口坐下去。红肿的肉瓣自然被剥离开来，吞下了一整根肉棒。  
“那就标记我。”


	3. Chapter 3

“那就标记我。”  
完全标记确实可以让Anna染上Elsa的气味。但那意味着她拥有她，对她有绝对的主权。那不是她想要的。  
“你是我的妹妹。”  
“你已经操过我了。不是吗？”Anna夹紧了身体里的性器。“它现在还在里面。”  
Elsa找不到语言去回复，只好动了动腰。  
Anna惊呼“嘿！你不能这样犯规，就因为我说的是对的。”  
“我只是在解决问题。”Elsa叹了叹气。“我犯了错，我应该去弥补它。”然后又犯了另一个错误。所有事情就好像死循环一般，补救——犯错——补救。  
“Elsa，你没做错什么。”是我太渴望你看到我了。Anna吻住了她的唇。她总是对这个过于自责的姐姐施以温柔，她希望这位完美的女王能看到她，能帮助她解决问题。吻从唇延伸到胸前，Anna用手轻轻刮着Elsa的后背。  
“如果能一直这样就好了。”  
这句话在此时明显有些吓到了Elsa。  
“但你是我的妹妹。”  
她自私的姐姐永远只看到自己，就连责备也是只在责备自己。这让Anna十分生气。她扭动着身体，想要让心底沉睡的那份心情苏醒。  
“但你是我的最爱。”  
忍冬和桔梗花的香味弥漫开来，Alpha永远抵挡不住本能的欲望。体内的棒子开始恢复硬挺的状态，从深处也开始分泌出更多的汁液。  
Elsa皱起了眉头，咬了咬牙。  
“Elsa，我爱你。”  
Alpha的理智被彻底淹没。  
她将Anna按在床上，快速地进出着潮湿的小穴。Anna的双腿被抵在肩上，随着每一次进出，失了魂似的摇晃着。  
“太……快……嗯……好满……Elsa……”Omega的身体承受着侵入，一切感觉全都化为了快感冲向大脑。而就在Anna享受着性爱的快感时，肉棒退了出去。  
Elsa把她整个人翻了个身，屁股被拉着抬得高高的。很快的，她又得到了一阵阵酥麻的快感。这比之前的几次都更加令人疯狂。肉棒侵入到小穴更深处，Anna只能把脸埋在被子里承受着一次又一次进出带来的冲击。Elsa附身贴在Anna的后背上，她的喘息声比往常更加严重。从湿滑的小穴中源源不断地流出灼热的爱液，浇在肉棒的顶端。她张开嘴想要咬住Anna的后颈，却又咬住了自己的牙。  
“给我……啊……求你了……”Anna抓住Elsa撑在身边的手腕。“我要……Elsa……”  
换作是谁，都会被发情期的Omega迷得神魂颠倒。更何况是一位正在易感期的Alpha。  
她咬住后颈的一块肉，腰部卖力地继续抽插着淫水泛滥的小穴。双手握住Anna的乳房，指尖轻轻捏着硬挺的乳尖。伴随着交合时越来越大的水声，Anna呻吟着颤抖着身体再一次得到了高潮。肉棒在体内喷薄出大量的液体，并且变大成结。Elsa咬破了Anna的后颈，将自己的信息素注入进去。  
Elsa在标记之后立刻恢复了平时的神志。她慌张的想要离开Anna，但成结的肉棒与Anna交合着并没办法再推开。Anna被Elsa弄得叫出了声。她颤抖着身体，抓住Elsa的胳膊。  
“别动……会痛。”Anna的声音显得有些疲惫。  
Elsa趴在Anna的身上，头埋在她的肩窝里。手循着臂膀很快的握住了Anna的手。Anna捏了捏Elsa的手，Elsa也轻轻回捏了一下。  
两个人就这样静静地呆了几分钟。在待身体恢复原样之后，Elsa翻了个身躺在Anna的一旁。她望着天花板。  
“对不起。”  
Anna知道她的姐姐就算再去冒险一次换个新发型回来，也不会变的。她爱她，关心她，保护她，但都是从自己的角度出发。她没问过她的感受。Anna盯着Elsa的侧脸，出了神。即便她被Elsa完全标记，这种莫名的疏离感总会伴随着她。从小到大养成的性格习惯很难改变。Elsa可能觉得自己是个“危险品”，不宜与其他人共处。  
“你知道不用跟我说的。”Anna皱了一下眉。她感觉到心的一块落了空，但那又不是真的。  
“我知道。我一直害怕这一天的到来。你的自由被夺走。”而且还是由我夺走。Elsa闭上眼睛。她很难不去责备自己。与生俱来的不同让她认为自己对Anna来说是危险的。事实也验证了这一点。她只能选择接受现实。  
“Elsa？”Anna的声音从耳边传来，Elsa睁开眼睛看向声音的主人。“Omega注定是要被标记的。被视为Alpha成长是很不错，但我也有作为一个Omega的觉悟。”——被Alpha完全标记，夺走身心的觉悟。  
“我很开心，这个人是你。”  
她分化成Omega的时候本应该被送走的。但父母不愿她被送走，于是她在名义上是王女的妹妹，一名没有继承王位资格的Alpha。Elsa也因为性别为Alpha的原因远离Anna，让她能自由的成长。这总比被送走好。  
Elsa拉起Anna的手，把额头抵在对方的额头上。  
“我也爱你，Anna。”  
Anna主动吻了上去。柔软湿润的唇瓣像果汁软糖弹嫩可口。身下的棒子再一次被玩弄得挺立了起来。Elsa掰开Anna的腿，肉棒直接斜插进紧窄多汁的小穴。性器抽插着粉嫩的小穴，不断被掀开的两片花瓣带出大量的蜜汁。每一次进出都狠狠的刮弄与摩擦着肉壁，酥麻的快感让Anna扭动着身子。  
Elsa配合着进出把Anna的屁股压得更紧，粗烫的肉棒直捣花心。敏感的身体承受着Alpha的侵犯，甬道突然一阵痉挛吸吮压榨着肉棒。Anna半张着嘴，颤抖着迎接身体的高潮。她的呼吸还未恢复平稳，Elsa便又翻身伏在她身上。粗长的性器还未成结，意味着侵犯还将继续。  
被夹得太紧的性器在湿窄的小穴里，进出放慢了速度。高潮过后的Anna扭动着身子想要迎合Elsa进攻的方向。  
“快点……”  
“快点什么？”Elsa贴在Anna的耳边，用气声吹着她的耳朵。  
Anna整理了一下呼吸，道“操我。”  
脆弱的小穴再次被用力挤开，肉棒的顶端亲吻着不断流出汁液的花心。快感瞬间蔓延至全身，听着交合的水声逐渐变大，Anna羞得用手捂住了脸。结果双手却被大力地掰开，固定在头上。  
“这是你想要的。”Elsa直起身子，一只手按着Anna的手腕，另一只手托起她的后腰。正在被入侵的红肿湿润的嫩穴直接展现在眼前。Anna咬住了嘴唇，水汽仿佛从身下凝结到了眼里。她看着Elsa的表情和动作像机械一般冰冷刺骨，但身体是滚烫的，甚至会灼伤Anna。  
“啊……El……sa……”Anna的声音因为强烈的入侵而断断续续。她微张着嘴，湿润的眼眸看着正在身上的Elsa仿佛要融化了一般。从花心喷出甜蜜的汁液，小穴紧紧地夹住了刺进身体里的肉棒。在顶入身体最深处的那一刻，性器胀满了整个嫩穴，白稠的精液挤满了身体。  
第二次射在Anna身体里面的Elsa显得更加动摇。她舔了舔嘴唇，看着还在享受高潮余韵的Anna。  
她一直觉得自己是个危险品，觉得自己对Anna是个威胁。现在的她完全标记了自己的妹妹，还在发情期无法自拔地跟她做爱。然而最可怕的是她一直以来心底的那个份渴望渐渐呈现在了眼前。因为，  
这也是她想要的。  
Anna变得清醒了一点，她感觉到肉棒还在自己的身体里抖动着射出精液，而Elsa还支撑着腰，看着她。  
“可以放我下来了吧？”  
Elsa被Anna的声音吓到打了个冷颤。  
“这样支着有点羞耻……”她又补充道。  
Elsa很快把她放平在床上，但交合的深处因为移动而疼痛。Anna摸了摸Elsa的手臂，示意自己没事。  
“我应该去宴会露个面了。”  
Elsa点点头。  
“没什么想说的吗？”Anna顿了顿。“姐姐。”  
她总是能把握时机让Elsa的羞耻之心在爆发的边缘徘徊。  
Elsa抿着嘴，表情有些困惑。“你饿了吗？”  
“我们应该去宴会吃点巧克力。”  
“嗯。”  
“等到你完事之后。”  
Elsa俯身用鼻尖碰了碰Anna的。“你没必要加这一句。”  
“这是事实。”Anna笑着抬起下巴给了Elsa一个吻。  
叩叩叩——  
突如其来的敲门声打断了两人。  
从门外传来模糊的声音。  
“Anna？Gerda说宴会要开始了，请你快点准备下楼。”  
Elsa下令禁止任何人到三楼来，而Olaf确实是个例外。  
“好的Olaf！也许你可以先去跟Sven在楼下等我？”  
“收到！”  
二人待Olaf的脚步声消失，才敢再次说话。  
“应该清理一下……”Elsa看着Anna身下湿透的床单和黏腻的交合处。她挥了挥手，冰雪便带走了需要清理的水渍。  
“你可以开个Elsa‘s Cleaning Shop了。”  
Anna逗笑了Elsa。  
“该起来了。”  
性器恢复了原状，从小穴退出的时候Anna明显感到了一阵空虚感。Elsa注意到了她的变化。  
“坚持一下，我去拿抑制剂。”


	4. Chapter 4

“坚持一下，我去拿抑制剂。”  
虽然事到如今抑制剂并不能抑制发情，但至少能抑制信息素的产生。  
Elsa转了一下手，便给自己穿上了衣服。“能站起来吗？”她伸出手想要拉住Anna的手，却被对方躲开。  
“我能自己站起来。”事实表明她的腿丝毫不受大脑的控制，甚至挪到床边都很困难。  
Elsa憋着笑看着正在努力在原地移动的Anna。这让Anna有些恼火。  
“好了好了。我去拿。”Elsa走向书桌。边柜抽屉里摆放着整整齐齐的针管。这时，窗户被推开，Gale带着一件什么东西扔给了Elsa。  
“谢谢。”Elsa从抽屉里拿出一根针管，走了回来。  
“那是什么？”Anna看着她手中的东西。一只手里面是她熟悉的抑制剂，而另一只手里攥着Gale送过来的东西。  
Elsa抿了抿嘴，有些抱歉地跟Anna笑了一下。Anna很快了解到了那是什么。  
“我知道这东西有副作用……但没办法……”Elsa把手里的药片塞给Anna。又变出一杯水，递给她。Anna飞快的吞下药片，抹了抹嘴。  
“你不用感到抱歉。可能常年使用抑制剂的副作用更大。”话刚说出口，Elsa的表情瞬间从抱歉变为惊恐。Anna恨不得打自己一巴掌。“我是说这都不算什么。你看我现在不是好好的？”她耸了耸肩。  
Elsa笑了一下，可眉头依旧紧锁。她把抑制剂递给Anna，转身去拿衣服。  
尖锐的针头刺进柔软细腻的皮肤，抑制剂被慢慢推进静脉。这一管剂量应该可以坚持到她从宴会回来。

像三年前的宴会一样，只不过舞厅的装饰变得更加符合Anna女王的风格。乐队奏起音乐，Anna踩着拍子站到众人面前。随后是Elsa，她看着Anna有些紧张的样子，微微笑了起来。  
Anna想起了三年前她跟阔别13年的姐姐并排站在一起，也是像今天这样紧张。待舞会继续进行，Anna瞥着Elsa的侧脸。好像是被察觉到了一般，她回头看着她，道“想吃点巧克力吗？”  
不顾Anna的回复，Elsa牵起她的手，把她带到长桌前。拿起一个巧克力塞到了还在愣神的妹妹嘴里。  
“噢……怎嗷次。”Anna口里嚼着巧克力，含糊不清地说道。  
Elsa握着Anna的两只手，道“我说过你不能和一个刚认识的人结婚。”  
Anna歪着头转了转眼珠。“是的？”  
“女王陛下。”Elsa贴近Anna的侧脸。“您会祝福我们吗？”  
“Wait, what？”Anna脑中飞快的思索着可以成为Elsa对象的人，但不巧的是脑海里只剩下刚刚她们做爱的各种场景。  
Elsa轻轻皱了一下眉，拿了几个巧克力递给Anna，然后拉着她往回走。明明打了抑制剂却能闻到她妹妹的味道。也许这就是常年使用抑制剂的副作用——身体对抑制剂产生了抗体。Elsa变得有些焦躁，妹妹的味道惹得她也在释放自己的气味加快发情的速度。  
拉着妹妹回到了寝室，Elsa关上门后便把Anna抵在了门上。Anna的眼神已经变得迷离，她抓着Elsa的胳膊，鼻子往她的脖子上蹭。Elsa快速地掀起Anna的裙子，把她的内裤脱掉。Anna的双手勾住Elsa的脖子，Elsa则托住两条腿抵着房门把Anna抬了起来。肉棒的顶端在红肿湿润的花瓣之间划过，小嘴迎着它的方向努力地想要把它吃下去。Elsa毫不费力地插入了早已准备好迎接她的小穴。性器只是插进去媚肉就强烈地收缩着，每一次的撞击都使Anna的口中流出好听的声音。肉壁包裹得越来越紧，好像要把入侵它的东西吃干抹净。  
比以前更长时间的交合，让Elsa感觉到她的妹妹有些异样。换作是早些时候Anna早已经抓着她颤抖着迎接高潮了。她停下动作，抱着Anna转身把她放在床上。性器有一半退了出来，Anna扭动着身子想要被继续填满。  
“Elsa……我……有点……”Anna说话的样子有些神智不清。她的样子和普通的发情绝对不同。Elsa摸了摸她滚烫的肌肤，挥手把房间里堆满了冰雪。虽然不知道物理降温管不管用，但还是要试一下。她把仍硬挺的肉棒拔出来，在上面附上一层薄冰。平日冬天都要露肩的她自己甚至也觉得有点凉。  
Anna的呼吸声越来越重，冰凉的硬物侵入身体时她倒吸了一口气。附在上面的薄冰在火热的肉壁包裹中化了大半。  
这大概就是爱融化冰雪吧。Elsa想着这句话，自己都想笑出声了。而身下的Anna毫无保留地用力耸动着腰身。薄冰每化掉一点，Elsa会多加一层。她压在Anna的身上，开始了又一次交合。  
在薄冰层叠下，粗大的性器剐蹭着穴口。腰部用力一挺，连根没入紧窄湿滑的小穴。前所未有的饱胀感在身体里蔓延开来，Anna嘴里轻轻哼着，身体控制不住地颤抖起来，随着被侵入的节奏有规律地耸动着。Elsa双手揉着胸前柔软的乳肉，捏着挺立起来的乳头。蜜汁随着融化的冰水溢满床单，肉壁缩紧夹住冰凉粗壮的肉棒，酥麻的快感由小穴开始一瞬间席卷全身。高潮并没有马上结束，而是随着肉棒的进出继续进行。直到性器在最后变大成结，在体内喷出浓稠的精液才得以结束。  
房间里的冰雪瞬间消退。  
Elsa亲吻Anna的额头。“你还好吗？”  
身下之人依旧停留在高潮的余韵之中，呼吸趋于平稳才开口，道“没想到你的魔法还能做这种事。”  
“你太烫了……”Elsa想起刚刚触碰到Anna身体时那灼热的体温。她真的有那么一刹那害怕Anna因为持续高温发热而死。  
Anna轻抚着Elsa的脸颊。“谢谢。”  
“就像你常说我不用道歉一样。Anna，你不必向我道谢。”  
“我知道。”Anna笑了起来。她从脸颊抚到锁骨，比常人更白皙的肌肤在此时多了几分浅粉。Elsa又有些抱歉地笑了。  
虽然Elsa只有24岁，而Anna也仅有21岁，但二人经历过的生离死别比平常人更多。Elsa总是想方设法推开Anna来保护她不被牵连进危险的事情里。可Anna总能冲破Elsa建立起的高高的围墙，把她从孤独的城堡中解救出来，不止一次。即便Elsa的能力增长到无人匹敌的高度，将她带回来的那个人仍然是Anna，一直如此。Elsa深知Anna所做的一切都是为了她。要说感谢，那也应该是她说。  
Elsa缕好Anna耳边的碎发。“你是不是应该去跟他们讲一下，接下来的几天都不能处理事务了？”  
“我以为发情期只有三天。”Anna皱了皱眉头。她对自己的身体的异常毫无意识。  
“鉴于刚刚的情况，我不觉得它只有三天。”  
她刚刚可是用了魔法才平息了这次超长的发情。如果再有比这更加长时间的发情，她不能保证自己能解决问题。也许应该去看看医生。  
“Elsa，我……”正在Elsa努力思考如何度过这个难关的时候，Anna的呼唤传来。还在身体里的性器被夹紧，火热的温度直传到Elsa身上。  
速度过快的发热让Anna失去理智。她的手臂勾住脖颈，双腿抬起来架在Elsa的腰上。舌头舔了舔嘴唇，随后吻住Elsa。  
一名成年的Alpha永远无法拒绝发情的Omega，就算情感上拒绝，身体还是会很诚实地移动起来。  
Elsa耸动着腰身，肉棒快速有力地在小穴里抽送着。刚刚射在里面的白浊体液顺着大腿流下，在交合时发出啪啪啪的声响。  
这次的发情过于短暂，Anna颤抖着身体，从花心深处喷出大量的蜜汁。Elsa抱起Anna，自己躺了下来。  
“Elsa？”Anna撑起身子，看着身下的姐姐。  
“你发情的时间太难摸了。”Elsa动了动腰，让妹妹惊呼着趴回她身上。“Anna。”  
“什么？”  
“我需要你，替我解决生理问题。”  
Anna瞪大了眼睛看着Elsa，仿佛见到了她幻想世界中会坦白需要她的姐姐。但这并不是她的幻想，而是确凿的现实。  
见Anna发了愣，Elsa抿起了嘴，有些后悔自己说出的话。但下一秒Anna便打消了她这个念头。  
Anna直起身来，双手握住Elsa饱满圆润的乳肉，臀部抬起又落下，肉穴套弄着硬挺的肉棒。由于重力作用，每次坐下时都比平常插地更深入。肉棒的前端被花心顶着，乳肉在双手的揉弄下变得通红。Elsa张着小嘴，呼哧地喘着粗气，用手臂遮住眼睛。  
“为什么遮住眼睛？”Anna把Elsa的手臂拿开。  
“你……”Elsa红着脸别过头不去看她。“它晃得太厉害了。”  
“我的姐姐，竟然事到如今还会害羞？” Anna笑了起来，抓起Elsa的双手把它们放在自己的胸上固定好，然后捏起她挺立的乳头。“你已经完全标记我了，不是吗？”  
被提起这件事，Elsa更加羞愧地想要把自己的头埋进枕头里。作为Anna的姐姐，竟然做出这种可恶的行为。但胯下之物并没有被她的羞愧之心而控制，仍旧在Anna的身体里硬挺着。Anna在自己可控的摆动下，肉棒总能顶到最酥软敏感的地方。每一次摆动着腰身都使她感到无比的兴奋，颤抖着达到了高潮。肉棒被小穴强烈的吸吮着，在顶到花心时猛烈地抖动着射出精液，再次在Anna身体里变成结。  
Anna趴在Elsa的身上，二人一同喘着粗气。  
“我觉得你应该带我去Ahtohallan。”  
Anna的提议有时会被Elsa否决，但这一次她理由充足。  
“那太冷了。”  
不出意外。Anna暗自想着。  
“不过我可以叫Bruni在屋里生个火。”


	5. Chapter 5

“不过我可以叫Bruni在屋里生个火。”  
Anna吃惊地看着Elsa，摸了摸她的额头。这是真的Elsa，并不是假的。Anna兴奋地牵起Elsa的手。  
“真的吗！”  
“当然。”  
“我以为你会拒绝。”  
“为什么？”  
Anna想起前不久在魔法森林发生的事情。Elsa把她跟雪宝推开，自己一个人去找Ahtohallan，结果被冻住了。她还为这件事在回到Arendelle的时候给Elsa开了个批评会。没想到她这不长记性的姐姐这么快就给忘了。  
“你知道鱼的记忆只有七秒吗？”  
Elsa有些疑惑的看着Anna，顿了一顿才想起来她指的是什么。“噢！我……我至少刚刚没有拒绝你。”  
Anna没好气地用拳头捶了一下Elsa的肩膀。  
“你去跟他们讲吧，我不太好动。”  
Elsa挑起好看的眉毛。“是谁刚刚说自己能走的？”  
她的姐姐总是会捉弄她。人们常以为前任女王认真又循规蹈矩，但Anna知道姐姐很喜欢搞恶作剧——也可能只是喜欢捉弄她一个人。  
“你手一挥就好了，普普通通的我还要穿衣服。万一穿完衣服又发情了怎么办？”Anna耸耸肩，拍了拍Elsa的手臂。“你不是已经完事了？”  
Elsa挥动双手，连同Anna身上一起附上了一层衣服。  
“我不去！”Anna趴在Elsa身上抱住姐姐，仿佛五岁的她在跟姐姐撒娇一样。  
“Anna，你现在是女王了。”Elsa摸着Anna的脑袋，安抚着这只小狮子。显然Anna很享受姐姐的安抚。  
她也许是别人的女王，但她永远是Elsa的妹妹。  
“好啦，我知道了。”Anna直起身子，体内的性器滑了出去。白浊的粘液顺着大腿根流下，又被Elsa的魔法清理干净。  
“我会跟着你。”

Elsa显然低估了长期使用大量抑制剂的副作用。在Anna刚进门跟大臣们打招呼的时候，她就闻到了Anna身上传来的忍冬花香味。  
“我这几天先去帮Elsa安置Northuldra的忙。有事情的话可以叫Olaf给我传话。”女王刚刚加冕，况且还有前任女王在旁边，大臣们也并未反驳。  
但Anna很快就被Elsa扯到城堡下的海边了。Nokk从海中出现，Elsa带着Anna向她行礼。  
Anna的脑袋已经变得昏昏沉沉的。她行个礼还差点没站稳。Elsa先上了马，随后拉着Anna的手一拽就把她也拉上马。Elsa坐在Anna身后用身体保持住她不会掉下去。  
从后颈处传来的香味扑鼻而来，Elsa捂住鼻子，跟Nokk说“去Ahtohallan。”  
从水路到Ahtohallan并不太远，加上Nokk的速度，不到两个小时就能到达。可Anna显然等不急了，她身上的信息素散发着迷人的芳香，一阵阵地传入Elsa的神经中。Anna上马之后则一言不发，Elsa很想问问她的身体还好吗。可她只能忍住不离Anna太近，免得自己被这该死的本能催得兴奋起来。  
路程已有一会儿，姐妹俩在马上无言相觑。Elsa越来越担心Anna的身体，她轻声叫她“Anna？”  
对方立即回应道“我很好？”随即像没了骨头一样倒在Nokk身上。吓得Nokk赶紧停了下来。  
“走慢点。”Elsa摸了摸Nokk的脖子，示意它继续赶路。  
看到倒下的妹妹，Elsa心里并不像往常一样惊慌。她明白是因为发情的原因才叫妹妹变得如此柔弱。当初那个拿着冰剑冲在她前面的那个女孩，现在毫无防备地趴在自己面前。  
忍冬。嗯，还有……雏菊。  
她不想再失控了。  
Elsa拍了拍自己的脸，让神志清醒一点。她把Anna搂进怀里，在耳边轻轻道“我一直在你身边。”  
Anna嘴里面呢喃着什么，Elsa听不清。但她能听见自己的心跳像发了疯似的狂跳，也能感受到在怀中温暖的妹妹的心跳。  
“你说什么？”Elsa把耳朵凑近Anna的嘴边，却不料一阵凉意掠过耳朵，吓得Elsa赶紧躲开。  
“你……？”Elsa一时失语。  
“进来……”眼神迷离的Anna扒着自己的衣领。本来应该帖服在身体上的衣服，从胸口开始融化。虽然Elsa很清楚海上不可能有谁在附近，但还是慌张地四处张望了一下。  
“坚持一下，马上就到Ahtohallan了。”  
Anna身上的衣服一点点的消失，Elsa的羞耻度增长到了一个新的境界。她贴着妹妹身上的地方也开始被浸湿。  
“Anna……别……”Anna在释放自己的气味引诱Elsa上钩。她的姐姐也许永远没法主动接受这件事情，除非把她的本能激发出来。  
Anna扭动着身体，臀部蹭着Elsa身下的东西。浓烈的信息素混合着海水的咸味，刺激着大脑。  
Elsa让Anna趴在Nokk身上，把化了大半的衣物变没了。不知道是不是Elsa化掉的魔法，Anna白嫩的臀瓣上湿哒哒的。已经胀红的穴口随着呼吸一张一合，等待着Elsa的侵入。  
性器向前一顶，便滑进了深处。穴肉紧紧地绞住棒子，蜜汁汩汩地从穴口流出。  
“Elsa……Elsa……”Anna的声音连同身子一起颤抖着。  
由于在马上不方便挪动身子，Elsa一只手按住Anna平坦的小腹，另一只手则托住柔软的乳肉。Anna随着Nokk走路的节奏在Elsa怀里上下摇摆，呼出的气体在空气中凝成雾气。  
“给我，Elsa……给我……”柔和甜美的呼唤冲破了Elsa忍耐的极限。性器每一次抽插都顶到最深处，敏感点被刺激着，腹部又被按压着，让她抖动着身体到达了高潮。然而肉壁的收紧并没有让Elsa一同达到高潮。她咬住Anna的后颈，腰部用力摆动着，每次插入都让Anna弓起一点身子。  
“唔……Elsa……”  
她的姐姐失控时总是显得过于强势。跑上北山不听劝的时候；跑去北地不听劝的时候，还有……刚刚完全标记她的时候。  
Elsa用力地撞击着Anna的屁股，交合处带出的淫液发出噗呲噗呲的声响。  
“Elsa……”Anna伸手摸着身后Elsa的脑袋，后颈被咬的力度明显减轻了许多。但身下的力度完全不减，反而越来越快。穴肉紧紧地吸住肉棒，小穴传来的酥麻感让Anna泪眼朦胧地呻吟着。最后一下顶到了最深处，肉棒抖动着射出白稠的液体，顶端卡在了身体里。  
“Anna……！”Elsa松开口，咬住自己的嘴唇。她本想告诉Anna不要再释放信息素故意吸引她做一些坏事情了。但当她看到红着脸流泪的妹妹时彻底慌了，急切地问道“我弄痛你了吗？对不起，Anna……我不应该……”  
“没有……”Anna喘着粗气，性器还在她身体里胀大，这还是会痛的。但她怎么会直接讲呢？“我只是……太舒服了。”  
“真的吗？”Elsa的表情变得柔和。  
“真的。虽然现在动的话还是会有点痛。”  
Elsa的眉毛仍旧撇成个八字。但她低头吻了一下Anna的脑袋。  
“快到了。”Elsa指着前方在水平线上隐约可见的冰川。  
Anna看到夕阳下的冰川惊呼“Ahtohallan is frozen！”

到达Ahtohallan比想象中的时间长一点。Gale已经把Bruni带过来，还顺便带了很多柴火。Elsa向Nokk道谢，并且又道歉了很多次。Anna说着没法走路，Elsa便把她抱着走向了冰堡深处。多亏了Bruni和Gale她的妹妹才不至于在这寒冷的地方冻僵。  
Anna挽着Elsa的脖子，一路上都盯着她这个好看的姐姐看。Elsa的目光猝不及防地落在了她的身上，她慌乱地看向别处。  
“哇哦，Elsa。这地方比北山的宫殿好太多了。不，”她改口道“我是说，都很好。”  
Elsa宠溺地笑了起来。把她放在了床上。  
Anna环顾四周，这仿佛是，她的房间？除了床头的那只小木马。  
“你一直住这？”  
Elsa点点头。  
“你复制了一个我的房间住？”  
Elsa耸肩并且转了转眼珠看向别处。  
“噢，我的姐姐。”Anna跪坐在床上，拍了拍自己的床。“要跟我一起睡觉吗？”  
Elsa看了看Anna，又把目光瞟向别处。“我……我会自己建个屋子的。你就在这睡吧……”  
“No！！！”Anna喊道。她的声音太大了甚至回响在整个Ahtohallan。她清了清嗓子。“咳咳。我是说，跟我一起睡吧。好吗？”  
谁能拒绝这个红发的小精灵呢？  
Elsa笑着点点头，凑到Anna怀里。“事先声明，我只是怕你在发情期出事。”  
“好的好的。知道啦。”Anna亲吻她的额头。  
待Anna抬头的时候感到一阵暖流从身下流出。  
“我恐怕现在又要……”


	6. Chapter 6

“我恐怕现在又要……”  
Elsa从Anna的怀里抬起头来看着她。  
“但我没感觉到你在发热。而且你也没在散发着可人的气味。”  
“我感觉到了……呃……你懂吗？”Anna有些含糊其辞。实际上她确实并没有发情，而是Elsa在她怀里时味道好闻得让她想被姐姐抱。  
显然Elsa以为这又是什么“抑制剂使用过度的副作用”。她往壁炉里丢了一堆柴火，保证室内的温度，又把床上的帘子拉起来。  
壁炉的火光映出二人的影子，靠近，再靠近。Anna勾住Elsa的脖颈，吻像细密的雨滴一样落在Elsa的唇上。  
亲吻的时间太长了。Elsa睁开眼睛，看着近在眼前Anna，回应着她。搂住她纤细的腰肢，抚摸着背部的曲线。  
和发情不一样。Anna的理智完全没有消失。只不过是她不去想这件事的动机和结果，完全凭着感性的想法控制着身体。Elsa并不是这样。她只是怕自己度不过这难熬的发情期而已。  
Anna结束了冗长的亲吻，额头抵在Elsa的额头上。  
她直视着她，眼底充满了炽热的火光。火光由明变暗，最终被泪水浇灭。  
Elsa焦急地帮Anna擦去满脸的泪水。  
“无论发生什么，我会一直在你身边。”  
姐妹之间心灵相通。  
有些事情即便Anna不说，Elsa也能猜出个大概。她的妹妹总能把她的心情看得一清二楚，她也一样。  
被猜透心思的Anna哭的更厉害了。Elsa对此有些手足无措。她抿了抿嘴，把Anna推倒在床上。  
那一瞬间，Anna止住了哭泣。她有些惊讶地看着Elsa抿着嘴，眉毛轻轻皱着，直勾勾地盯着她。  
Elsa深吸一口气，道“Anna。”她的语气有些严肃。“我知道你没有在发情。”如果她没在发情，那交合是根本没必要的。  
“我……我不是……”Anna想要解释什么，但发现她自己也解释不清。这份情感虽然简单但又太过复杂。她需要考虑的太多，尤其是Elsa。  
Elsa没有讲话，俯下身蹭着Anna的脖颈。  
本应享受触碰的她，在闻到红千鸟混合着蔷薇的香味愈加浓烈时，惊慌地想要推开Elsa。但对方却没有给过自己机会。  
“Elsa！求你了，不要。不要……”Anna的语气逐渐平缓，身体在Alpha强烈的信息素作用下渐渐失去控制。她夹紧了大腿扭动着身子，想要挣脱开Elsa的控制，却被冰封住了双手。体内的液体汩汩地从穴口流出，身体已经做好了交合的准备了。  
原本想要蒙混过关即便是在自己未发情的时候也能跟姐姐交合的情况下，证实对方的心意和自己一样。太傻了。即使她标记身体上了她，Elsa又怎么会让两个人之间的关系发生改变呢？  
Elsa在Anna的肌肤上亲吻着，双手揉弄着胸前的两点。  
“Elsa……”Anna看着Elsa垂下的脑袋，看不到她的脸。她不想抬起头来吧。Anna想到这，腰身瞬间崩得笔直。Elsa毫无预兆地入侵了她的身体。  
她没办法阻止Elsa粗鲁的进攻。性器在身体里像是机械一般反复刮蹭着肉壁，比平常温柔的侵入更加强势。可她却对此感到十分兴奋。  
“求你……Elsa……求你了……”Anna深知已经被点燃的身子除非得到奖赏，否则不会停止这该死的发情。让Elsa帮她解决发情期问题确实是件不错的事，但她并不想让整件事情变成被动的情况。她想要她的姐姐，由身至心，不光是为了解决问题这么简单。  
而Elsa，明显是想要事情变得更简单一点。  
她将Anna牢牢地控制住，身下的肉棒被穴肉紧紧地绞着。她不想抬起头去看Anna，她怕自己会变成一个为人作呕的姐姐。事实上她现在已经越过第一道底线了。如果她再趁Anna没发情的时候标记她，那就是彻头彻尾无法挽回的皇室乱伦了。  
“Elsa……！”Anna的语气中带着哭腔，Elsa极力不去看她。她低着头，翘臀前后摆动着，性器深深地撞进湿窄的小穴，每次撞击都让Anna轻哼着。穴肉剧烈的收缩着，性器在吸吮中得到强烈的刺激，顶部变大成结卡在深处，浓稠的体液射了进去。  
“Elsa……放开我。”Anna见她没有动作，又道“很冷。”  
Elsa的肩膀明显抖动了一下，固定住Anna双手的冰霜瞬间消散。她伸出手抱住Elsa，让她贴在自己身上。她并没有想着去看她的脸，而是让她将脸埋进自己的肩窝。Anna一只手抚着Elsa柔顺的金发，另一只在她腰间画着圆圈。  
二人沉默不语。  
Anna想着她的姐姐也许又在责备自己。可Elsa一点都没有弄痛她，反而很喜欢这样有些强势的姐姐。她做了对的事，如果当时就那样……做了的话，那她们之间的界限就彻底没有了。那会变成什么样子，Anna有些好奇，但又害怕失去现在拥有的一切。她不敢讲，就好像Elsa不跟她讲那从Ahtohallan传来的声音一样。  
过了许久，Anna才轻轻地在Elsa耳边道“你想吃点巧克力吗？”  
Elsa扭过头来看着她，脸有些微红。她们之间的距离近到可以感受到对方呼气的热度。  
“你一直攥在手里？”Elsa有点嫌弃的样子。  
“不，你给我的衣服弄了两个袋子，我就顺便装进去了。”Anna摸了摸自己的腿。“噢，你又把它变没了。”  
“张嘴。”Elsa说完，巧克力便浮在空中，Anna张开嘴把它们吃了进去。  
下一秒巧克力的香味就蔓延在二人的唇齿之间。  
Anna用舌头撬开贝齿，口中融化到一半的巧克力连同着唾液一起转移到Elsa口中。巧克力在舌尖融化，从唇边渗出。Anna睁着眼睛直勾勾地盯着Elsa。她闭着眼睛，雪白的肌肤映着淡淡的红色。Anna有时会幻想这个样子的姐姐，就算她在众人面前装扮成Alpha的样子。  
Elsa把她搂进怀里，深深地亲吻着她。灵巧的舌头转守为攻，很快Anna便因为喘不上气而被Elsa推了开。Elsa挑起眉毛有些不可思议地看着Anna。  
“你真的以为我不会进攻吗？”Anna还没有喘过气来，她又道“起来吧，喝点水。”  
Elsa撑着身子站了起来，她给自己和Anna都穿上了衣服。她给Anna递了一杯水，待她体力恢复，拉着她就往高处走。  
虽然Ahtohallan是个彻头彻尾的荒芜之地，但至少Elsa在Anna到来之前用她的魔法装点了一番。在这间和Anna的睡房一模一样的房间之外，Elsa还依据Ahtohallan的地形设计了一个通往顶端的楼梯。楼梯的装饰是Arendelle传统样式的花纹和番红花的点缀。  
外部设计是典型的Elsa风格，冰晶装饰的立柱和地板。她们登上了Ahtohallan最高点，那里被Elsa做成了一个露台。侧面有着冰雪雕琢而成的雕像，爸爸，妈妈，Elsa，Anna，还有Olaf。Anna还没看完雕像，就被Elsa拉着手拽到了露台边上。  
“从这里望过去是Arendelle的方向。”Elsa指着南方。  
“好……的？”Anna眯着眼睛仔细看着南方。除了一丁点的陆地之外她看不到别的什么。  
Elsa笑了起来。“我总是能从这里看到你。”  
Anna有些疑惑地看着Elsa。她想起早上的时候，站在办公室望着窗外的Elsa说着一样的话。她有些明白，但又有些不解。  
Elsa扬起嘴角，拉起Anna的手覆在自己的心口。冰蓝色的眼眸望着她，等待着她的反应。  
Anna只能感觉到自己的心脏在扑通扑通地狂跳。Elsa身上的温度从手掌传来，让她没办法正常思考。  
“噢，是的。”Anna有些含糊地答道。“我知道，我也能从这里看到你。”Anna握住Elsa的手，把它拉到自己心脏的位置。“还有这里。”  
Anna向前挪了一步，搂住Elsa的腰肢，轻吻落在双唇之上。这一次Elsa并没有像之前那样拒绝她，而是承受着她的亲吻。吻从唇边落到脖颈，Anna用牙齿轻咬着，信息素的的芳香很快散发了出来。Elsa扶着Anna的腰，让她贴在自己身上。她的身体被挑逗得火热，然而Anna仍未迎来新一轮的发情。  
“别担心。”Anna用舌尖轻舔着Elsa的耳廓。“我会先让自己发情的。”  
Elsa的身体颤抖了一下，随即被Anna散发着的浓郁的信息素气味所吸引。她抓住Anna的屁股，头埋在她的脖颈之间。后颈的气味好闻到让人失去理智，但Elsa并不会。  
“你发情了吗？”信息素太过浓郁让她有点判断不清现在是否可以继续进行下去。  
“我不知道。”Anna用鼻尖蹭着Elsa的白金色长发，丝滑柔顺的直发让她感觉到更多的感受。  
“腿夹上来。”Elsa托起Anna的屁股。Anna乖乖地把腿夹在Elsa的腰间。  
Elsa把Anna抱到了露台的长椅上。刚想直起身，却被妹妹紧紧地抱住无法动弹。  
“别走……进来……Elsa……”Anna的脸已经攀上了红晕。她扭动着身体，小腹摩擦着Elsa已经胀大的性器。  
Elsa解开了束缚，将涨红的肉棒顶入湿滑的小穴里。Anna的双腿夹紧了Elsa的后腰，让性器连根没入至最深处，舒服得轻哼着。Elsa耸动着腰身，肉棒轻轻地进出着。  
“Elsa？”Anna盯着Elsa。  
“嗯？”  
“你在吗？”  
“我在。”  
她们两个都没有在发情的时候失去理智。这样就够了。不去僭越那条最后的底线，这样就够了。Anna心想。  
“别分神。”Elsa加快了进攻的速度和力道。  
耻骨互相撞击着，小穴在肉棒进出时发出令人羞耻的水声。Elsa俯下身揉弄亲吻着Anna挺立的乳头，咬起又松开。手从小腹向下摸到阴唇之间的凸起，用指尖轻按着红肿敏感的小核。  
“唔……！Elsa！要来了！”Anna摸着Elsa的脑袋，剧烈地颤抖着身体。高潮随着每一次被Elsa侵入和按揉，一波接着一波袭来。Anna放声呻吟着，Elsa托起屁股将她抱了起来。蜜汁从穴口流到Elsa的腿上，她继续让Anna在自己身上上下套弄着。她走到栏杆边上，把Anna放了下来。性器也从小穴里滑出。因为刚刚的连续高潮，让Anna有些站不稳，她扒住栏杆才找到平衡。  
Elsa捏着Anna的下巴，让她望向Arendelle所在的南方，在她耳旁轻轻道  
“我会一直在这看着你。”  
Anna还没反应过来，就被姐姐抓着肩膀翻过来身。她手扶在栏杆上，屁股被往后撤了撤。新的一轮进攻开始了。  
不得不说，她很喜欢失去控制时这样强势的姐姐。


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa捏着Anna的下巴，让她望向Arendelle所在的南方，在她耳旁轻轻道  
“我会一直在这看着你。”  
Anna还没反应过来，就被姐姐抓着肩膀翻过来身。她手扶在栏杆上，屁股被往后撤了撤。新的一轮进攻开始了。  
不得不说，她很喜欢失去控制时这样强势的姐姐。  
她是什么时候失去理智的？Anna想着，身体被Elsa突然贯穿。她抓紧露台的栏杆，回头看向Elsa。  
她蹙紧了眉头，轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇。目光和自己相对，Anna有些紧张地把视线躲开。紧接着，后颈传来撕咬的疼痛感。晃动的乳肉被两只手握住，手指熟练地揉捏着挺立的乳头。臀肉被快速的撞击，交合之处汁液泛滥，肉壁紧紧地吸住入侵的棒子，进出的时候伴着啪啪的声响。  
“Elsa……嗯……啊……Elsa……”Anna的理智快要被从身下传来的快感所淹没。她一只手抚着身后Elsa的脑袋，指尖穿过金色的细发，温热的感觉传到身上。后颈处的痛感像是被转换了一般，操控着大脑发出欲求的信号。  
发情期实在太过美好，又十分痛苦。  
“我要……快点……给我……Elsa……！”Anna的声音被快速的进出打得零零散散。  
Elsa耸动着腰身，将体液灌满了Anna的身体。而后颈的那块皮肉也被她咬开，体液渗透进了Anna的血液里。Anna抓着扶杆，腿部再也无力支撑自己的重量，她跪坐了下来，带着Elsa一起。  
恢复清醒的Elsa首先尝到了嘴里那份铁锈味的血液味道。  
“我……Anna，你还好吗？”Elsa焦急地等待着Anna的回复，歪头看了看Anna。她皱着眉双眼紧闭，大口大口地呼吸着。“……对不起。”  
Elsa双手环抱住Anna，舔舐着被自己咬破的后颈伤。手臂感受到Anna手掌的抚摸，她来回蹭着她的手臂。  
“有些事情是没办法控制的。”Anna转过头来看着姐姐。“这你比我清楚。”  
是的，不管是控制魔法还是控制Alpha的冲动上，Elsa都没办法控制。但至少现在魔法能由她控制了。  
Elsa舔了舔嘴角的血。“也许过一阵子你只能穿高领衣服了。”  
“比起这个，现在能带我回去吗？这有点冷。”  
夜幕降临，虽然露台有一个取暖的火堆，但微风一吹就让人感到冰冷刺骨。  
“好的，我……你先转过来。”交合之处还处于无法分离的状态，Elsa撑着Anna的腰，让她翻了个身。“抱紧我。”她的手托起Anna的屁股，撑着栏杆站了起来。  
Anna照Elsa说的做，抱紧了她。Elsa身上传来的温度与香气让Anna眼皮打架，就在这回去的过程中Anna便睡着了。  
Elsa抱着Anna坐在沙发上，结还未完全消退，她不想搞得Anna醒过来，就只好默默等着。Anna趴在她的肩膀上，均匀地呼吸着。Elsa的视线落在了她后颈处的伤痕上。她一天之内两次完全标记了Anna，这事情发生自己身上的时候才觉得有多可怕。和以前一样，魔法失控的她那时至少还未失去理智。因为Alpha本能的冲动而失去理智的她，就像个炸弹一样，被点燃爆炸后绝对会伤害到Anna。  
Elsa抚摸着Anna的脑袋，在她耳边轻声细语道“我不能失去你，Anna。”

Anna在睡觉时被热得不得了。她踹开厚厚的被子也不管用，仿佛在Oaken的店里蒸桑拿一般。她翻了个身，摸了摸床。  
“Elsa？”她惊觉到姐姐不在身边，马上清醒过来翻身起床。“Elsa！”  
她的姐姐又不在，就好像那许许多多个夜晚一样。Anna披上了搭在沙发上的外套，走在由火把照亮的宫殿里。顺着之前进来时记忆中的路，果不其然走进了一个她根本没来过的地方。  
“我应该带Olaf来的。”Anna看了看路的前方，漆黑一片但是在尽头有着微弱的灯光。她拿起火把照亮前路，咽了咽口水就往前走。“我姐姐造的地方没什么好怕的。”  
漆黑小道的尽头很快便走到了，尽头之处是一个非常大的空洞。里面有十分多的雪人，而雪人大多数都是Anna。Anna本人看傻了眼。她姐姐竟然没有告诉她在这鸟不生蛋的地方还能看到这般景象。一个个会动的真人大小雪人，还有声音的。这简直就是Olaf口中所说的尖端科技。  
然而Anna忘记了自己仍在发情期，冷空气抵消了发热量但身体可吃不消。她在空洞里走着走着便倒在了地上。  
“Elsa……”

不知是什么时候，Elsa的声音从Anna的意识里传来。她模糊地叫着什么，但是自己听不清，就只能含糊地回答着“嗯……嗯……”  
身体被坚硬的东西深深刺进，发热却并没减少。Anna的全身都在发烫，Elsa只好给她物理降温。身体随着被侵入的节奏有规律地摆动着，直至被凉凉的体液充满。  
Elsa急得甚至要把Anna埋在雪里了。她用尽了各种办法，仍然无法让发热的Anna恢复正常体温。  
直到Gale给她送来一管阻断剂。  
Alpha所用的阻断剂和Omega的抑制剂成分正好相反，原理却是相同的调节激素水平达到控制发情的效果。如果Anna因为长期使用抑制剂而导致不稳定发热，那么早也许阻断剂是管用的。  
能怎么办呢？Elsa攥着阻断剂，看着因为发热而昏迷的Anna。只能试试了。  
阻断剂被注射进身体，Anna的发热很快便有了改善。可有一点点不对劲。  
Elsa看着Anna迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到自己的时候竟然一把抓住了胳膊。  
“Anna？！”  
Anna抓着Elsa的胳膊，把她扯向自己。Elsa失去了平衡，只得用手撑在床上。饱满的双唇覆上，黏腻的唾液分泌过多，从嘴角漫溢出来。Anna咬着Elsa的下唇，翠绿色的眼眸直勾勾地盯着Elsa。舌尖刮蹭着口腔上壁，痒得人发出支支吾吾的呻吟。双手握住她雪白柔软的双乳，在粉红色的乳尖上按揉拉扯。从没被如此玩弄过的Alpha此时此刻只能无助地从口中流出比Omega还淫荡的娇嗔。  
当然Alpha毕竟在生理上还是进攻者的角色。在身体里的结还未完全消退，肉棒便再一次变得硬挺。Anna的腿夹住了Elsa的腰，激素水平的变化让发情期的她比以往的欲求更加强烈。Elsa却皱着眉头，慢慢地移动着腰身。平常毫不费力便能轻松做到的事情，现在却搞得她流了汗。  
Elsa撑起身子，微微抿起嘴，卖力地耸动着腰部。肉棒滑入小穴深处，又在被吸吮缠绕的时候抽出。每次顶到里面的时候Anna都会毫不吝惜地发出可爱的呻吟。  
“我……想要……”Anna的语句七零八落。“想要更多……Elsa……”  
Elsa调整着自己的呼吸，尽量避免腰部活动，让整个身体移动起来。Anna的身体深处火热得发烫，它柔软地包裹着Elsa，将她揉进身体里。  
Anna抖动着身体达到了高潮后，Elsa才释放了自己的身体。变大成结的肉棒卡在深处无法动弹。Elsa趴在了Anna身上。  
“你夜里出门跑圈了吗？怎么这么累的？”Anna的手指穿过柔顺的白金色长发，抚摸着Elsa的脑袋。  
“我去了趟Northuldra，那里出了点事情。”Elsa把脸埋在Anna的肩窝里。  
“那一切都还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你还好吗？”  
Elsa没有立即回答，她隔了一会儿才道“我很好。”  
Anna停止了手上的动作。她转而顺着Elsa脊线向下抚去。  
明显的，Elsa在撒谎。Anna能感受到她在隐瞒着什么，如果她隐瞒那说明她有着自己的考量。Anna也就不再过问。她何尝没有自己的小秘密呢？  
待身体恢复原样，Elsa才起身带Anna回了房间。她跟Anna说还有点事情要办，叫Anna先继续睡觉。  
可Anna哪是会乖乖听姐姐吩咐的妹妹？  
她叫醒了在走廊的小雪堆里睡觉的Bruni。它听得懂Anna的话，就好像Elsa问它的时候一样。  
“不好意思打搅你睡觉了。能带我去找Elsa吗？”Anna小声地跟Bruni说到，生怕别的谁听见她。Bruni转了个圈，跑向了走廊的另一头。  
在跟Bruni跑了好一阵之后，在一个门前停下。这扇门Anna实在是熟悉得不得了，这是她敲了13年的姐姐的房门。但这扇门现在并没有紧锁，而是录了个缝隙。微弱的灯光从屋内传来。Anna趴在门缝前，仔细看着房间内的一切。  
Elsa走到柜子边，拿出了什么东西，然后坐在沙发边。她挥手把身上的衣物变没了，看得Anna心里一惊。但下一秒让她更揪心的一幕发生了。Elsa的腹部有着一道深深的伤痕，血液虽然没有马上流下来，但却看起来触目惊心。她想推门上前，却又有些迷茫。就好像当初去北山找Elsa的时候，她不知道Elsa为什么要瞒着她，再瞒着她。想起了Elsa听到声音却不告诉她，承诺过一起冒险却又丢下她，现在又瞒着她自己受伤这件事。  
Anna猛地推开了门，吓得Elsa坐在沙发上一哆嗦。  
“Anna？！”  
“我想听听这次你又要找什么借口骗我。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我想听听这次你又要找什么借口骗我。”Anna气冲冲地走到Elsa跟前，她再也不想听她这个满嘴跑火车的姐姐的废话了。她双手环抱在胸前，用下巴指了指她示意伤口的事情。“你一会儿最好简洁明了的给我一个解释。”随后她坐在Elsa身边，拿起桌上的瓶装药，又看看她腹部的伤口。没有血流出是因为伤口被灼烧过，之后还被Elsa用魔法掩盖住了。她的姐姐竟然忍住伤口的剧痛替她解决发热问题。Anna没有再说话。她熟练地拿起药膏轻轻涂抹在创口表面，还时不时地抬眼看看她的姐姐是否感到疼痛了。  
Elsa在看着Anna给她抹药膏的时候全程忍住了自己疼痛的表情，并且把声音全部都咽回了嗓子眼里。涂完药膏，Anna拿起纱布。Elsa很配合地支起双手，她把头别向一边。Anna像熟练的护士一样包住伤口，利落地把绷带缠好。屋子里只剩下Anna在整理瓶瓶罐罐的声音。  
“你…” “我…”  
话语同时说出口，声音又同时落下。  
Anna叹了口气，她的姐姐视线有些飘忽不定。“你去哪了？”  
Elsa看向Anna，她把药品柜的门关上。深吸了一口气，道“我去边境了。”还不等Anna接着提问，她接着讲道“Yelana说边境升起了浓烟，我就过去查看一下。结果有个人，我不确定它是不是人类，它把边境线烧成了一片废土。我没想到她……它会攻击我。”  
Anna听得有些晕。她姐姐仿佛又把自己卷入到什么不得了的麻烦事情里面去了。  
“你知道它是什么了吗？”她十分担心她，因为她把自己弄伤了。  
Elsa抿了抿嘴唇。“Gale跟我讲你出事情了，我就马上赶了回来。”  
Anna的表情从疑惑变得悲伤，她看着Elsa的脸庞，闭上眼睛摇了摇头。“我们得去找Grand Pabbie。”  
Elsa点点头。“但不是现在。”她拉起Anna的手，紧锁的眉头放松了许多。“我们先要解决眼下的事情。”  
眼下的事情，就是Anna正在度过的难熬的发情期。这次Elsa及时赶回来了，但她用了Alpha的阻断剂给一位Omega。虽然当时很管用，但之后不知道还有什么副作用影响Anna的身体。  
“我去写封信，你能等我一会儿吗？就在这。”Elsa再也不敢让Anna离开她的视线。她很可能因为激素水平变化太大，导致发热过快而马上晕倒。  
“嗯。”Anna也毫不掩饰地一直盯着Elsa，生怕她一个不留神又跑去哪里把自己弄伤。她坐在沙发上，看着Elsa在桌前写字的侧脸。想着如果她把自己那好看的脸蛋弄伤了可就不好了。现在身上的伤口留了疤可怎么办？有没有能够祛疤的药品？Anna又望向了药品柜。那里摆着大大小小的玻璃瓶罐——也可能是她姐姐用魔法变出来的冰做的罐子。  
Elsa很快便写完了信件，她笑着把它递交给Gale，并礼貌地感谢它。她回头看着仍在研究药品的Anna，悄悄地走到她身后。  
“你研究出什么来了？”Elsa的声音从耳边传来，吓了Anna一跳。  
“你写完了？”  
“嗯哼。”Elsa用她的鼻音轻哼着。这让Anna有些脸红——她姐姐的声音就好像吸铁石一样把她的心牢牢吸住。她转过头继续看着药品柜。  
“如果你再遇到什么危险，我真的不知道该怎么办才好……”Anna低下了头。  
她曾经来到现在这个她根本无法到达的地方，差点丧命。又有什么能阻止她去拿自己的生命冒险呢？  
“Anna。”Elsa从身后轻轻环抱住Anna，把下巴放在她的肩膀上。“我不会再让你孤单一人了，好吗？”  
Anna看着抱住自己的Elsa的双臂。她的手掌在她身上轻轻抚摸着，鼻尖蹭着修长的脖颈。突然间，她感觉到脖子被什么凉到了。Anna下意识地躲了一下，却被Elsa止住。  
“Elsa？”她不是很确定她的姐姐现在想干什么。脖颈间传来温热的呼吸，她抱着她没再回答。耳廓传来凉意，Anna小声哼了一下。凉意接着延伸到后颈，直到Elsa吻了一下后颈的伤口处。  
“我太糟糕了。”Elsa的声音颤抖着，她把Anna抱得更紧了。Anna挣开Elsa的拥抱，转过身来扶着她的肩膀。她看着她紧皱的眉头，即将溢出的眼里的泪水，她颤抖着的双唇抿紧起来，她等待着她的话语。Anna张了张嘴，却又把话咽进了嗓子。  
Elsa察觉到Anna的停顿有些奇怪，道“你是不是……”  
“不。”Anna打断了她。“不是。我只是……”她的思考跟着语言停了下来。她确实是在发热，可她不想因为这该死的生理问题打断了她现在的好机会。Elsa等着她接下来的话，但很快她便会发现Anna在发热。  
“你是我的姐姐，永远都是。”  
Anna踮着脚，有些强硬地把Elsa拉到自己面前，吻上了抿紧的双唇。她的Alpha；她的女王；她的最爱，不管怎么改变，她终究都是她的姐姐。  
有些事物永远不会改变，就像我们之间的关系。  
发热恰好让Anna不必听Elsa的回答。她两手攀上Elsa的颈部，拉近距离的时候柔软的胸部互相碰撞到了一起，Elsa的情绪很快便被调动起来了。她的双手从腰间滑落到臀部，又捏了捏它。过分黏腻的亲吻使Anna的发热速度加快。  
越快越好，这样就不用去胡思乱想了。  
Anna的脑中浮现出昨日失去控制前的Elsa。她看着自己，有些困惑的表情，和眼底深深的无奈。  
是啊。谁会想和自己的亲生妹妹发生这种关系受人指指点点呢？她做的这一切只不过是出于不想让身为皇室直系后裔却分化成Omega的妹妹在世人面前受到耻笑而已。  
我爱你，Elsa。你爱我吗？  
我想是的。  
可，不是那样的……  
“Anna？”Elsa轻轻抚摸着Anna的脸颊，她有些担心她的状况。  
Anna伸出手，温热的手掌覆上Elsa的手背。她握起她的手，在她的手心亲吻着，用鼻子嗅着淡淡的体香。  
当Anna沉浸于姐姐时，脸突然被Elsa用手摆正。她有些惊讶地看着Elsa，然而她并不及姐姐更惊讶。Elsa瞪大了眼睛看着Anna的脸，她的手颤抖着，脸色煞白，张着嘴巴说些什么，可Anna听不到。   
“啊……”Anna看到Elsa身上的衣服染上了鲜红色。  
之后发生了什么，Anna就不知道了。  
Elsa慌张地抱起Anna的背和腿，把她放在旁边的沙发上。她身上的血并不是自己的，而是Anna的。就在刚刚她开始流鼻血，然后整个人意识变得模糊。虽然后来血被止住了，但她马上便因为失血过多而晕倒过去。  
Elsa很清楚这是她为了解决异常发热问题而导致的副作用。她颤抖着站起来，翻找着药品柜，希望能找到救命的解药。  
Gale再次及时地出现。它带着一封信，不，是一张纸条。  
Elsa连忙打开纸条，上面是她熟悉的笔迹：A类抑制剂。  
禁药。  
Elsa来不及多想，她从药品柜最顶层找到了一个上锁的药箱。她打开积满灰尘的箱子，里面放着整整齐齐的注射器。她拿出一支，跑到了Anna的身边，把她的袖子撸起来，药品被推入静脉。  
“拜托……Anna……求求你了……”Elsa急的泪水在眼里打转，她握紧了Anna的手。  
只是稍等了片刻，Anna便有了动静。她努力地把眼皮抬起来，看着Elsa。  
“Anna？”Elsa的声音传入耳朵。“你能听见我讲话吗？”  
“嗯……”Anna的声音十分虚弱，失血过多导致的休克让她没法很快恢复以往的活力。  
“谢天谢地……”Elsa擦了擦自己脸上的泪水。  
“啊……我……”Anna微弱的声音断断续续的。Elsa靠近她的嘴边才能勉强听清楚她在讲什么。“在发情……”  
在发情？  
Elsa完全没有闻到一丁点的信息素味道。她有些疑惑，但还是小心翼翼地爬到Anna的身上。她生怕自己再做错任何一件事威胁到Anna的生命。  
她吻上Anna的额头。  
“Anna。”  
Anna看着她。  
“我不会让任何事情伤害到你。”  
就算那个人是我。  
“我永远都是你的姐姐。”  
别离开我。  
Anna歇息了片刻恢复了一些精力。她扬起嘴角微笑着，手搂住Elsa的腰。  
“姐姐……可以进来了吗？”  
Elsa突然羞红了脸。她将二人之间的隔阂去掉，身下的肉棒贴着Anna的小腹。  
Anna低下头看了一眼，又抬眼道“它平时也是这样的吗？”  
Elsa疑惑地看着Anna，怀疑她是不是脑子还没清醒。她俯下身，贴在Anna耳边道“因为她看见你了。”  
身体突然地被她所侵入，腰部轻轻地抬起，小穴收缩着吸紧住入侵着的性器。  
Anna屏住了呼吸，呻吟声无法控制地从口中传出。还没有动几下，小穴深处便流淌出来润滑的蜜汁。在肉棒的进出时被挤压溢出，传来啪叽啪叽的声音。  
“她平常也是这样的吗？”Elsa语毕，在Anna耳边轻轻吹着气。热度从空气传到皮肤，从皮肤传达到血液，Anna的耳朵红得好像熟了的苹果。  
“因为……嗯……我……嗯啊……”Anna被Elsa的不断深入推进刺激得没法好好讲话。“等……停……”  
Elsa停止了动作，她挑眉看着身下喘着粗气的Anna。“我太快了吗？”她差点忘记Anna刚从休克状态醒来。  
“不。Elsa……嗯……”她动了动腰部，手放在Elsa的大腿上。“每当我见到你的时候……嗯啊！让我……讲……完……”  
Elsa不管Anna的话，快速地耸动着腰身。每一次进入都让Anna哼唧着声音。  
“Elsa……哈啊……姐姐……”从身下传来的快感如电流一般激烈。Anna没办法正常思考，她颤抖着身子，高潮汹涌地向她袭来。肉壁吸紧绞住进出的肉棒，白稠的体液填满了她的身体。  
Anna整理着自己的呼吸，她看着Elsa紧蹙着眉头，盯着自己，又闭上了眼睛。  
“Anna。”  
她开口了。声音仿佛穿透了她的身心。  
“我……我们不能再这样下去了。”  
她睁开眼睛，冰蓝色的眼眸中倒映着Anna的模样。


	9. Chapter 9

“Anna。”  
她开口了。声音仿佛穿透了她的身心。  
“我……我们不能再这样下去了。”  
她睁开眼睛，冰蓝色的眼眸中倒映着Anna的模样。  
Elsa总是对一切持有怀疑态度的。她总是在观望着每一个人的动作，态度以及反应。甚至包括她第一次见到那个被抱在母亲怀里的小家伙。她在进门前，刚从绕着城堡的探险中归来。父亲告诉她，她的妹妹出生了。  
妹妹是怎样一个存在？  
她以前经常问母亲。  
“她将是一个小天使，就像你一样。”  
但她没见过天使长什么样。  
直到她趴在床上，看见安静躺在母亲怀里头发红红的可爱妹妹。  
“你是什么意思？”  
现在她正光着身子被自己压在身下。  
“我是说……也许我们应该去找Grand Pabbie询问一下你身体的状况……还有要跟大臣们有个交代……”Elsa有些迟疑，不知这个决定是否正确。  
“喔……”Anna显然松了一口气。她转了转眼珠，思考了一会儿，道“那我们得趁着天还亮着。”  
“关于这个……现在还是晚上。”  
“什么？”Anna惊讶地看着Elsa，她又望向窗外。喔不，这里没有窗户。“你出去了一整天？”  
Elsa抿抿嘴，又耸了耸肩。  
“然后你出去跟那个不知道是什么的鬼东西打了一架？之后拖着伤回来解决我的生理问题？还有我睡了一整天？”Anna一股脑地把所有疑问都抛到了台面上。  
“是的。你睡了一整天。”Elsa挑了个最简单的问题回答。“我想这就是为什么这次甚至给你用上了一些不该去碰的东西。”  
“比如？”  
“比如A类……”  
Anna有些不相信自己听到的词汇。她眨巴了两下眼睛，摸了摸自己的胸口。  
A类药品之所以被禁是因为对人体的作用过于猛烈，激素水平变化过大很容易导致猝死。不过比起Elsa给她用了A类抑制剂，Anna更关心另一件事。  
“你为什么有A类？”  
这下问到了Elsa。她不知如何作答，直起身来嘴里支支吾吾地摸着脑袋。让Anna本就已经很担心的心又提了起来。  
“但它救了你的命。”  
Anna舒了一口气。全天下最令她没脾气的人就是这位姐姐了。“我们应该马上就去见Grand Pabbie。不然我真害怕……”  
害怕再也见不到你。  
是什么时候开始，Anna对Elsa产生了如此眷恋之情呢？  
从记事开始，Anna身边就陪伴着一位金发蓝眼的可爱公主。她好像从那个看起来很好吃的名叫书的东西里面跳出来的一样。她会给她讲故事，带她去秘密基地玩耍，在她睡不着的时候带她出去玩。  
就算那被分开的十三年也是一样如此。她被父母告知Elsa是非常爱她的，她对此坚信不疑。就算Elsa把她推开，把她丢到天涯海角，她也坚信着这件事。  
直到现在。  
“等我们做完正事。”Elsa用手覆上Anna红扑扑的脸颊。“我闻到了你的味道。”  
Anna张开嘴想要说什么，却被柔软香甜的吻止住了。体内的结还未消失，她还无法接受再一次的交合。Elsa从浅吻加重力道，手轻抚着Anna的纤腰，由侧胯滑向大腿内侧。手指卷起刚刚交合时还未干透的蜜汁，压上了敏感脆弱的小核。Anna弓起腰来，双腿夹紧了Elsa。紧窄濡湿的小穴裹紧了仍胀大的性器。  
Elsa皱起眉头，和Anna微微拉开了距离。温热的呼吸扑在脸上，让Elsa有些脸红。她看着眼里充满水汽的Anna，张着嘴等待她继续俯下身亲吻，手上开始了动作。  
“啊…！嗯啊……哈啊……”Anna张着嘴，却发不出一个成词的音节。她被Elsa的一根手指撩拨得颤抖不止，小核挺立着寻求指尖更加有力的刺激。  
手指在小核上画着圆，时快时慢，力道越来越重，速度越来越快。Anna颤抖着身子来到了高潮，穴肉紧吸着肉棒，让Elsa的大脑也颤抖起来。手指只要继续抚摸刺激小核，Anna就会一直保持高潮的状态。Elsa时不时地停下来，又继续刺激它，直到Anna的身子不再对她的刺激有再多的反应。  
快要恢复原状的性器顶在深处，Elsa扭动着身子想要慢慢退出来。  
“别出去……”Anna喘着粗气，伸手抓住Elsa的胳膊。  
Elsa俯下身，贴在Anna的耳边道“那就夹紧点。”  
一瞬间，肉棒被穴肉紧紧绞住。Anna侧着头寻找着Elsa的双唇，迫不及待地吻了上去。Elsa的双手抚住Anna浑圆的胸部，乳肉被她捏得变形，挺立的乳头被两根手指肆意玩弄。Elsa卖力地推送着腰部，肉棒顶端撞击着穴内褶皱的软肉。蜜汁不断从穴口流出，让进出更加顺畅。Anna每一次被侵入都会从嗓子眼里发出舒服哼唧的声音。  
紧窄的肉穴不停地收缩蠕动，吮吸着来回捣弄的肉棒。Elsa用舌头舔着Anna的脖颈，信息素的味道充满了整个房间，让她很难不去想要把Anna翻过身来咬住后颈完全标记她。虽然她已经这么做过两次了，但本能让她几乎没法控制自己。  
没有哪个Alpha会完全标记Omega那么多次的。  
Elsa离开Anna的脖颈，她轻轻皱着眉头，咬了咬牙。她努力让自己的神志保持清醒，别又被自己那没用的本能控制住了。  
Anna被撞得颤颤悠悠，随着花心被撞击的速度加快，呼吸变得更加短促。她的手抓住沙发，身体承受着剧烈的攻击。挺拔的肉棒进出着湿润狭窄的肉缝，发出噗呲噗呲的声音回荡在房间内。穴肉猛地一缩，酥麻的快感蔓延至全身。Anna颤抖着身子，迎接着高潮。在体内被肉壁包裹夹紧，完全无法动弹的肉棒也抖动着射出浓稠的白浆。  
Elsa轻轻皱着眉，盯着Anna高潮时的样子。她整理了一下呼吸，道“等结消了我们就动身。”  
Anna点点头。她还没从高潮的余韵中出来。  
“你也夹太紧了。”Elsa趴在Anna的身上，看着她的侧脸。  
“这可是你自己要求的。”Anna装作有些嫌弃的样子。  
Elsa没有回话。她的手覆在Anna的胸上，手指在玩弄着乳头。  
“Anna。”  
“嗯？”  
Anna看着Elsa，而Elsa则盯着正在玩弄的乳头。她捏起捻动着通红挺立的尖端，又重重地按下去。  
“我们应该快点过去……我怕你到了之后发情……”  
是的，那会变得很难堪。她们谁也不想在冷风飕飕的森林里面解决生理问题。  
“别太快，会痛。”Anna双手环在Elsa的脖子上，腿夹紧了腰部。Elsa托着Anna站了起来，走出屋子的时候还为Anna披上了厚厚的毯子。  
因为Ahtohallan的内部构造有些复杂，Elsa抱着Anna走了有一会儿。风从出入口处传来，香甜浓郁的忍冬花气味飘进了Elsa的脑子里。她马上扭过头看着头趴在她肩膀上的Anna。  
“我……”Anna的肩膀有些颤抖，轻轻地说“对不起……”  
她也许想过Elsa把她当作一名Omega看待，但绝不是现在这个狼狈的样子——发情期的时候无休无止地连续发热。  
听到Anna的道歉，Elsa有些焦急地把她怼在墙上，用吻回答了她。时间不长的亲吻却让Anna得到了满足。Elsa抵着她的额头，直勾勾地看着她。  
“不要讨厌你自己，无论你是怎样的人。Anna……”Elsa停了下来，犹豫着是否要继续讲下去。她抿抿嘴唇，又道“我爱你。”  
Anna盯着Elsa的嘴唇，她小声地说着“再讲一遍……”  
Elsa发现她盯着自己的嘴唇看，紧张地舔了舔它们。“我爱你。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
Anna吻住Elsa的双唇，舌头灵活地钻进了对方的口中。但Elsa的攻势更加猛烈，她吸含着Anna的舌头，时不时地咬住下唇又舔弄着它。Anna的身体在逐渐发热，她散发出的信息素越来越浓了。  
“Anna。接下来可能会有点凉，但是忍一忍，好吗？”  
Anna点点头，她不知道Elsa接下来要做什么。她感到体内一阵冰凉袭来，条件反射性地绷紧了身子。这让Elsa的表情瞬间纠结在一起。  
Elsa吻了一下她，道“放松。让我出来，好吗？”  
结还没有消退的时候进出是不可能的，但Elsa用她的魔法做了一点点小帮助，让她可以在这种时候把那家伙从身体里退出来。覆盖着薄冰的性器已经变得和平时无异，它离开时从穴口带出白色浓稠的体液。  
Anna抓紧了Elsa的肩膀，低头看着刚刚拔出来的性器。“痛吗？”  
原本正在胀大成原来尺寸翻倍的顶端，现在被魔法裹得像是没有成结一般。  
“不……”Elsa的脸仍然纠结在一起，让Anna看了十分担忧。“……别看它。”  
Elsa用身体把Anna顶在墙上，胯下的冰凉肉棒一抖一抖地正好贴在穴肉的外侧。  
Anna有些不解，但看到Elsa轻轻抿住嘴唇掩盖住她偷偷咬着牙的样子，一切都明了了。  
“我的姐姐，是感觉爽得不行吗？”Anna轻抚着Elsa的脸庞道。  
Elsa皱起眉毛，脸上泛着微红。“别问我……！”  
Anna亲吻着Elsa红润饱满的嘴唇，却不料被Elsa托着她屁股的双手抬起又放下。冰凉粗壮的性器一瞬间贯穿了她。Anna惊呼着，她的姐姐能不能别再如此调皮。  
“你感觉到了吗？”Elsa看着别过头躲开她视线的Anna。不管妹妹把头别向哪边，Elsa总是要从正面看向她。  
“……感觉到什么？”Anna抬眼望向Elsa，她正微笑看着自己。  
“我的魔法正在融化。”


	10. Chapter 10

“我的魔法正在融化。”  
明明只是一句关于魔法的玩笑话，在此时此刻却变成了调情的话语。  
Anna羞红了脸，锤了一下Elsa的肩膀。体内逐渐融化的魔法又被覆盖上了新的一层，吓得Anna抖了一下。  
“现在看看是谁爽得不行了？”Elsa舔了舔嘴唇，将Anna抱起又落下。虽然这不是她第一次被Elsa用魔法这样对待，但是在清醒的状态下被这样进入还是第一次。Anna对这个有些“记仇”的姐姐毫无招架之力，她只能被顶在墙上接受着姐姐的欺负。  
声音从口中流出时变成了毫无疑义的音节。蜜汁伴着融化的冰雪魔法从大腿根部流到Elsa的身上，又滴在地上。因为重力的原因，每一次被侵入到身体里的时候总会比平时更加深入。里面的小嘴被顶得一张一合，仿佛和肉壁一样吸吮着这根冰凉坚硬的棍子。  
结本来还没有消退，Elsa用自己的魔法强制让它恢复原状——这已经够折磨人了，而Anna紧绷的身体让Elsa的神经更加敏感。  
Anna的手搭在Elsa的肩上，每次被顶起的时候都会紧抓住肩膀。直到她被席卷脑海的快感刺激得仿佛失了神一般，环住Elsa的脖颈，送上温热湿润的深吻。  
狭窄的甬道温暖地包裹着快要到极限的性器。Elsa咬紧嘴唇，她甚至尝到了一丝血腥的铁锈味。  
“El…！sa！嗯啊！哈啊！”在Elsa的进攻下，Anna的声音也在颤抖着。  
柔软穴肉在强烈的持续刺激下，紧缩起来绞住冰凉的肉棒。Elsa的脑袋抵在Anna的身上，嗓子里发出低沉的轻吟。白浊的精液从红肿的缝隙冒出，甚至粘在了Elsa的大腿上。  
“快……快回去。不然我怕又要发情了。”Anna喘着粗气，环抱住Elsa。  
“好的，女王陛下。”  
Anna的脸霎时间红得像个熟透了的苹果。她微微皱起眉头，撅起了嘴。“我命令你以后不许再这样叫我。”  
Elsa双手抱着Anna的屁股抬着她往门外走。Anna惊呼着抱紧了Elsa。  
“好的，安娜女王。”  
下体传来隐约的痛感让Anna不再讲话，可她的姐姐实在是喜欢捉弄她。她张开嘴在Elsa的肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口。  
“嘶——”Elsa倒吸一口冷气。她加快了脚步往海边走。“你有时就像只小狗仔。”  
“不，我是老虎。会吃人的那种。”Anna正经地回答道。她舔了舔刚刚下口咬的肩膀，那里有些渗血但并没有破开。  
Nokk出现在水边等待着她们。它的耳朵向外倾了倾，表示它很不满这两个人又是这副样子骑在它身上。  
“对不起，我做个垫子好吗？”Elsa十分抱歉地说着。没法腾出手的她只能让Anna尽量靠在她身上，用腿夹她的腰间。她的手抬起来的一瞬间，魔法般的冰雪喷射出来，在Nokk的背上织成了一个垫子。  
Nokk低下身子，让Elsa好抱着Anna乘上来。  
“我们要去找Grand Pabbie，到了Arendelle我们就走陆路。”  
Elsa摸了摸Nokk的脖子，它发出回复的嘶鸣，驮着二人跑向海的另一边。  
没一会儿的功夫，Anna便在Elsa怀里睡着了。也许是有了第一次的经验，Nokk驮两个人的时候没有那么颠簸了。这也许就是让Anna能够安然入睡原因。  
很快她们便到了陆地边上，Elsa腾出一只手摸着Nokk，把它从水马变成了冰马。陆地上的路程比水面上颠簸了许多。Anna挤了挤眼，醒了过来。她被Elsa抱在怀里，柔软舒服的感觉从脸颊传来。她蹭了蹭，引来了Elsa的一阵惊呼。  
“抱歉，我不知道……”Anna彻底醒了过来。她刚刚用脸蹭的是Elsa的胸部。  
Elsa抿抿嘴。“睡得还好吗？”  
“嗯。我们到哪了？”  
“刚刚离开海边不久，可能还有一小会儿才到。”  
在Anna熟睡的时候，Elsa给她们穿上了衣服，免得被谁看见一些不该看的地方。Anna拉紧了身上的披风，她抬头望着Elsa。  
“我们应该怎么说？”  
Elsa投来疑惑的目光。  
“和Grand Pabbie直接说我一直以来靠抑制剂装成Alpha的样子但因为我姐姐的能量增长抵抗不住真正的成年Alpha的诱惑而和亲姐姐上床而且还被完全标记了还是两次吗？”  
Elsa总是很佩服Anna的肺活量，让她能连着说下来一大串话。  
“不是你禁不住诱惑，是我疏忽了。”Elsa纠正道。“我觉得他知道发生了什么事。”  
“不。”Anna好看的眉毛皱了起来。她搂紧了Elsa的腰，用着仿佛在和她争吵一样的严肃语气道“没有哪个Omega能抵挡住你的诱惑。甚至连Beta也很难。”  
“好的，知道啦。”Elsa宠溺的笑着，轻轻抚着Anna的背。“我们到了。”  
Anna回头望去，地精聚集之地已经近在眼前了。Nokk停了下来，Elsa抱起Anna就要下马。  
“我可以自己下马。”Anna撅着嘴，好像Elsa做了什么错事让她生气了似的。  
“好吧。”Elsa直接跳了下去，她望着还在Nokk背上坐着的Anna。“我们很赶时间的，我的‘可以自己下马的’妹妹。”  
Anna的脸被Elsa说得气鼓鼓的。她用力地摆动身体想要让自己动起来，却是徒劳。  
地上的石头反而却动了起来，它们滚向Anna，最后跳起来惊呼着“是女王！”  
Anna尴尬地笑着，甩头看向正在咯咯偷笑的Elsa。  
还不快来救我！  
Anna的眼神和表情里写满了这句话。  
Elsa耸了耸肩，撑住Anna把她抱了下马。还没等Anna走出一步路，就把她横着抱了起来。虽然心里想要反驳，但Anna却没说出口。毕竟确实她的身子根本使不上力气。  
Elsa抱着Anna走向了正在等着她们的Grand Pabbie。  
“边境怎么样了？”Pabbie问到。  
“沿着边境线宽度大约20米左右，全被烧焦了。是一个人形模样的生物。它还攻击了我，用它的能力。”Elsa陈述着当时的情况。  
Grand Pabbie挥了一下手，未来的景象浮现在空中。  
Elsa聚精会神地看着空中的景象，Anna则看了看她的姐姐。看着她如此投入的样子，Anna想起了前不久这一切发生之前，她唤醒四灵之后的样子。总有什么牵着她，指引着她一样，想方设法让她离开这个王国。  
她不会允许这种事情发生的。  
Anna抬头看着蓝光与红光在空中交汇融合成紫色，又分开来成为新的两个不同的景象。最终，红色变成了火焰，在空中熊熊燃烧。  
“恐怕你们要去边境杀死这个‘怪物’。但它正如你看到的是个人形。”Pabbie看向Elsa。“你要牢记，它只是虚幻的假象。”  
“所以我们要去边境。”Elsa低头看着Anna。她这次记得是“我们”而不是“我”了。  
“Anna。”Pabbie望着Anna，道“我希望你记住一件更重要的事情。”  
这让Anna的心又悬在了嗓子眼上。她咽了咽口水，等待着Pabbie接下来的话语。  
“无论何时，你们两个都是共进退的。”

Arendelle新女王上任后不久便出访邻国的事情已经传达到了朝臣之间。可谁也没想到她会这么早回来。当然女王本人也是不想太早回来的。毕竟她的发情期还未过去，边境的灾难让她不得不跟姐姐一起回来准备再踏上旅程。  
到达Arendelle城前的时候已经几近黄昏。  
“Anna！你回来了！还有Elsa！”Olaf隔着老远就跑了过来，跳进Anna的怀里。虽然恢复得差不多了，但Anna还是险些没有站稳。Elsa伸手扶着Anna的后背。  
“Olaf！想我了吗？昨天有没有好好练习写字？”Anna给了Olaf一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“喔关于这个我有个问题想要问你。”  
“嗯？”  
“A类是什么？”  
问题停住了二人回家的脚步。Elsa望着Anna，露出有些难以名状的表情。  
“是一种禁止使用的药物。”男人的声音从身后传来。二人转过身望了过去，是Kristoff。他把手搭在Sven身上，微笑着向二人鞠躬。“好久不见，我的女士们。”  
Anna抱着Olaf，向着她的未婚夫有些尴尬地笑了笑。如果是平常的她，一定会踏步上前给他一个拥抱和亲吻。可现在这样的情况让她不仅没有心情，而且没有力气踏出那一步。  
“城堡还好吗？”Anna把Olaf放下，转身向城堡走去，众人紧跟着她的脚步。  
“一切都很好。你也只是出去了一天而已。”Kristoff在后面回答着。  
Elsa的视线一直放在Anna的身上，默默地观察着她的反应。她在一瞬间露出了十分难为情的表情。  
从前一天黄昏时刻出发，到现在回到家里。除了跟Grand Pabbie报告和睡觉的时间，基本上她都在和姐姐做一件令人难以启齿的事情。这之后她们还要去边境处理事情，可这次她不知道要不要带上Olaf、Kristoff和Sven了。  
“Anna。”Elsa温柔的声音打断了Anna的思绪。  
“什么？”  
“我需要和你谈谈。”  
Anna转头看着Elsa，她轻轻皱起眉头，表情有些严肃。  
“嗯。”  
Elsa拉起Anna的手。转头对剩下的三个人道“我们晚餐时间见。”随后便拉着Anna向边塔走去。


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa拉起Anna的手。转头对剩下的三个人道“我们晚餐时间见。”随后便拉着Anna向边塔走去。随后便拉着Anna向边塔走去。  
她明白的，Elsa一定是察觉到了什么。比如说她的信息素味道。Anna伸出手臂闻了闻自己，可什么也没闻到。  
“我是在发情吗？”Anna确认了周围没有人，用极小的声音问道。  
“没有。”Elsa把边塔的木门打开，老旧的金属合页发出吱呀声。“为什么这么问？”  
她拉着她走进了边塔。木门关上的时候再次发出了刺耳的声音。  
“我没闻到自己信息素的味道。”  
Elsa在空中嗅了嗅。“有一点而已。”她伸出手把门冰冻封死。“以防万一。”  
“所以你是真的有事情要跟我谈。”Anna的心里有些不安。因为她正在烦恼她跟Elsa即将开始的旅途，还有跟Kristoff的关系。  
“是的。”Elsa的目光落到了Anna身上。“关于Kristoff，你打算怎么办？”  
Anna也正在苦恼这件事情。她不能再瞒着Kristoff其他事情了，他应该有权知道。可如何表达才好？直接说的话他可能完全无法接受这件事情，而旁敲侧击地描述则可能让他没法理解。  
“我不知道......”  
Elsa咽了咽口水。明明在自己封门之前都没有嗅到的味道，此时Anna信息素的气味却越来越浓重了。“你应该和他结婚。”  
“我确实答应了他......”Anna皱着眉头，转向墙上的小窗。  
“他不知道你是Omega，也没有必要知道这一切。”  
如果这个秘密被人知道了，一定会引发王国动荡。即使Arendelle再与世无争，国民之间难免有不同的声音。况且并不是没有其他王国觊觎着这片土地。Anna望着小窗外的前院，叹了一口气。  
“也许你可以告诉他，但不是现在。”浓郁的忍冬花香伴着清新的雏菊味道一股脑地涌入了Elsa的鼻子里，气味冲得她一阵头晕目眩。她扶住了墙。  
“我不能跟他结婚。”Anna转过头来，看到一旁大口喘着气的Elsa，才意识到自己的信息素又在悄无声息地影响着她们两个人了。  
“你必须......和他结婚......”Elsa喘着粗气，看着走近的Anna，后退了两步。  
“Elsa......”Anna换了一个更加温柔的声线。“你才是我的Alpha。”  
手指划过脸颊，食指和中指捏起Elsa的下颚，把她的脸抬向自己。雪白的肌肤透着淡淡的粉红。Elsa把目光别向一边，冰蓝色的眼眸中噙着泪光。  
“我不应该是。”  
Elsa甩开Anna的手，跑上了边塔旋转的楼梯。Anna提起裙摆，紧跟在后面。  
“Elsa！”  
她叫着她的名字，跟着她一口气跑上了边塔的顶层。发热的身体在运动之后更加脆弱。鲜红的血液顺着Anna的人中流到了唇上。她跪坐在地上，看着Elsa。嘴巴长开大口的地吸着气。  
Elsa皱着眉，往后退了一步。这即便是她不想，却也没有办法的事情。从一开始就注定了的命运。她会成为一名自由的Alpha，而Anna只能是那个被限制着的Omega。她走到Anna面前，蹲了下来。手颤抖着将Anna脸上的血液清掉，轻轻吻了一下她的唇。  
“对不起，Anna。”她低头垂下眼睑，声音颤抖着。“这是最后一次。”  
Elsa抿着嘴唇，忍住不让直在眼睛里打转的泪水流下来。Anna的手指扶住Elsa的下颚，送上温暖柔软的亲吻。  
Anna信息素的气味一直是Elsa所苦恼的事情。在事故发生三年后，Elsa毫不意外地分化成了Alpha。可在那一年后Anna就提早进入了青春期，被分化成了Omega。  
Elsa在学会控制自己的冰雪魔法之前，先学会了如何控制自己的易感期。Anna虽然被教导着如何不暴露自己是个Omega，但青春期的气味总是如此攻势猛烈。  
甚至直到现在。  
Elsa将Anna扑倒在地。老旧的木地板发出吱呀声。Anna庆幸着这边塔之上闲杂人等并不被允许进入，更何况Elsa把门冻住了。现在她确信此刻更不会有人打搅。  
忍冬花与雏菊的香味伴随着红千鸟与蔷薇的芬芳弥漫在空气中。Anna伸出手来勾住Elsa的脖颈。她的身体在发热。身上的衣物因热度而被融化了半截。  
Elsa将手放在地板上，冰晶从手边蔓延开来。省去了褪下衣物的烦恼，二人之间的距离很快就变成了负数。已经熟悉Elsa身体的Anna在被侵入的时候只是轻吟了一声。她将双腿夹在Elsa的腰上，摆动着自己的腰身。Elsa贴在她的身上，双唇亲吻着Anna的耳廓。  
“嗯……”Anna小声地哼唧着，Elsa用鼻尖在她的脖颈磨蹭着。“想咬吗？”她的声音有些沙哑地带着喘气声。  
Elsa没有回话。她伸出舌头舔了一下Anna的脖子。有些冰凉的感觉让她的身子紧了紧。Elsa趴在Anna的身上，头埋在她的肩窝里。Anna伸出手来轻抚着她的脑袋。  
“我一直都是你的……所以……”  
Anna从小就很喜欢Elsa。作为全家最小的一个孩子，在诞生之时就注定是被宠爱的那一个。然而她分化成了个甚至称得上是让皇室蒙羞的Omega。小时候的Anna总觉得Elsa作为姐姐，作为Alpha，哪里都比她厉害。这几年她们所经历的一切，否定了这一想法。至少她会对对方表达自己的心意。Elsa总像个做了错事的孩子，不敢面对她。  
“所以Elsa，别再拒绝我。”  
Elsa的身体僵住了一般，她的话在嗓子眼里，却发不出声音。她舔了舔Anna的脖颈，腰身有力地推动，回应着Anna的话。  
挺腰摆臀的力度一下比一下猛烈，交合处的水声愈加明显。性器在小穴里反复磨蹭着，花心在深入到最里处的时候吸吮着肉棒的顶端。Elsa的身子颤抖着，她咬住了牙，尽量不让自己的脸被Anna看见。但距离这么近的情况下，Anna早就发现Elsa在轻轻啜泣。  
“Anna……我……”Elsa的话语被Anna伸出的手打断。她抚着Elsa的脸颊，擦拭着她脸上的眼泪。  
只是很快的一瞬间，Elsa的眼神变得有些木讷。她呆呆地望着正前方的Anna，仿佛断了线的木偶。但马上便恢复了原状。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我不知道。”Elsa顿了顿。“我不知道怎样做才是正确的……”  
Anna扬起了嘴角。至少她的姐姐开口跟她倾诉烦恼了，虽然是在这种不凑巧的状态下。“那是我要做的事情。你已经把王国交给了我，这件事也交给我好吗？”Elsa点了点头，Anna继续说道“那这件事情……”Anna拽着Elsa的手，放到了自己的胸前。“交给你了。”  
发硬的乳头硌着掌心，指尖轻柔地捏着乳肉。  
“Anna，”Anna不知是回应还是舒服地哼唧了一声。“我爱你。”  
Anna扭动着腰身，迎合着抽插的方向。小穴一阵阵缩动，粘滑的汁液从私处中分泌出来。小穴被太过快速的冲撞震得都有些发麻。花心被顶撞的刺激以及阴唇被拍打的快感让呻吟声连绵不断。坚挺的肉棒被大量爱液浸润得晶亮，性器不断摩擦着体内敏感的一点。她情不自禁地将双腿缠上Elsa的腰，扭动下体来引导她插入得更深。  
Elsa托起Anna的后背，让她半坐起来靠在自己身上。Anna配合着将自己的头发撩到另一侧，将后颈露给Elsa。  
脖颈一直是Omega的敏感部位。Elsa只是靠近了一些，脖颈之间能感受到温热的呼吸。她不住地低哼，两只乳房晃得剧烈，腿根也有些发软。  
湿热柔嫩的花瓣被一次次挤开，粗壮的肉棒不断冲击着敏感的花心。Anna呻吟着，纤细的身躯在交合中摇摆不停。Elsa用牙齿摩擦着后颈的皮肤，信息素的香味充满了鼻腔。 Anna的身体愈来愈热，让她手脚麻软得没有一丝力气，唯独腰肢还在不知疲倦的迎合Elsa的抽插。火热的肉棒在Anna的小穴中翻搅肆虐，浑身的每一处敏感点更是都被一波波快感侵袭着。  
“Elsa……唔嗯……Elsa……要……Elsa……”  
甜美的快感从被死死抵住的花穴深处冲击全身。Anna抱紧了Elsa，她的声音连同身体一起颤抖着到达了高潮。肉棒逐渐变大，满胀得仿佛要将她穴内的每一寸皱褶都撑开 。Elsa用力咬破了Anna的后颈，信息素和精液同时被注入进Anna的身体。  
“嗯…”Elsa轻轻哼了一声。腹部的伤口因为过于激烈的活动而导致渗出血迹。  
肉棒还在Anna的体内一抖一抖地射出精液。Elsa因为伤口的开裂和完全标记而有些发晕。她要了摇脑袋，想让自己清醒一点。  
“你在流血！”Anna惊呼着环顾四周想要找什么东西帮她止血。却不料这边塔之上什么能用的东西都没有。  
“我……”Elsa像是失了魂一样，停滞住了。


	12. Chapter 12

王国12

“你在流血！”Anna惊呼着环顾四周想要找什么东西帮她止血。却不料这边塔之上什么能用的东西都没有。  
“我……”Elsa像是失了魂一样，停滞住了。  
Anna慌张得不知所措。所幸Elsa很快便恢复了。她把手捂在腹部，手中喷出的魔法抚平了伤口。  
“我没事。”Elsa摇摇头。那一刹那的疼痛感停止住了，她的神智仿佛断开了十几秒钟。  
“你刚刚好像灵魂被吸走了一样。”Anna的眉毛蹙成一团，担心地看着Elsa。  
“我不知道那是为什么……但我现在好了不是吗？”Elsa笑了起来。虽然这种事情确实很奇怪，但她也不想让Anna过于担心她。  
“可是……”  
“好了。”Elsa的手抚上Anna的脸颊。“你该吃点东西去了。从发情以来你也就吃了几块巧克力。”  
“但它很管用。”Anna依旧放不下那颗悬在半空的心。“你确定没问题吗？”话音刚落，Anna的肚子就咕咕地响了起来，双唇像眉毛一样排成一条直线。她知道Elsa又要嘲笑她了。  
Elsa咯咯地笑了起来。“我没问题，倒是你。”  
“Elsa……”  
“嗯？”  
Anna看着Elsa。她的表情实在是看不出来什么破绽。Anna的手抚着Elsa的后脑勺，额头贴着她的额头。  
“跟我保证，别一个人逞强。”  
“我向你保证。”

到达餐厅的时候，只有Olaf等在餐桌旁。Anna扯开上座的椅子，示意Elsa坐下。后者则不是很领情地摇摇头。  
“你现在是女王了。”  
Anna眯起双眼皱着眉毛。然后忽然挑起眉毛，抬着下巴道“你的女王命令你坐过来。”  
“女王的权力可不是这么用的。”Elsa只好坐在了Anna拉出的那把椅子上。  
“哈哈哈。”Olaf笑的很大声。“虽然不是很久，但我很高兴又能看到你们两个人这样。”他扒着椅子坐了上去。  
“你这两天很想我们吗？”Anna轻快的语调，显得很开心。  
“喔，当然。因为Sven讲的故事越来越无聊。而Kristoff，你懂的。”Olaf小声道“他一直是个没什么幽默感的家伙。”  
Anna耸了耸肩。他说的话确实总是很冷。  
“所以我只能看看书，跟Kai聊聊天什么的。”Olaf头上的树杈都耷拉下来了，显得他很沮丧。  
“你们没出去看风景什么的吗？”Anna用手支着头。  
“因为我们不知道你们什么时候回来。”Kristoff的声音从身后响起。Anna转过头来，正好赶上了他把脸，准确说是嘴，凑过来。Anna快速地对他行了个贴面礼。这让他有些摸不着头脑，但还是走到了自己的座位上。  
“我去采购了点腌渍三文鱼，做了苏打鱼。为了欢迎你们回来。”  
“谢谢。”Anna对Kristoff笑着。“但我们明天还有事情。”  
“喔，出什么事情了吗？”他很担心地看着对面的Anna。  
“没什么，只是些琐事。需要我本人出面。”Anna的语气很轻松，她看着被侍从端上来的菜品。“可饿死我了。”  
Elsa看着Anna的样子有点不太安心，但还是拿起刀叉准备开动。  
“你们两个吵架了吗？”Olaf在一旁观察了很久，Elsa和Anna的样子跟以前有些不一样。  
“当然没有！”  
“没有。”  
Olaf眯起眼睛看着两个人。“好吧。”  
“需要处理的事情有些麻烦而已。”Elsa补充道。  
“是的。”Anna嘴里还嚼着肉，口齿有些含糊不清，对着Kristoff道“比呆在办公桌前处理文件简单一点。”  
“那你们什么时候回来？”  
Kristoff的问题难倒了二人。  
“事情解决之后我们就会回来的。”Anna吃的太快，低头喝了口汤。  
“我能一起去吗？”Olaf用期待的眼神看着Anna。他在城堡里没有两个人的陪伴，可无聊死了。  
当啷一声，Elsa手里的餐具掉在了地上。  
“Elsa！”Anna叫喊着冲到Elsa旁边。在一旁的侍从和侍女也靠了过来。  
Elsa的身体颤抖着，她攥紧拳头，伤口仿佛又在灼烧她的身体。原本还正在好好享受晚餐的她，现在像是刚刚剧烈活动完一样。豆大的汗珠从额头滑落下来。她咬紧了牙关，承受着从伤口蔓延开来的疼痛的炽热。但意识随着眼前的景象变得愈加模糊不清，她浑身疼得发抖，只剩下意志力支撑着她没有马上倒下。  
Anna简直被吓坏了。她颤抖着手紧紧抱住Elsa，嘴里面反复而又小声地叫着“Elsa, stay with me. Elsa...”  
Elsa微微张了张嘴，却发不出声音。一瞬间，她的身体仿佛停止运转了一秒。Anna想起来了什么，Elsa这个异常的动作和之前在边塔上与她交合时一闪而过木讷的表情有些相似。但唯一不同的便是，Elsa现在已经昏倒在她的怀里。  
“Kristoff，去准备一下雪橇车。”Anna的声音显得格外镇定。她扶起Elsa的腰并搂起腿来，把她横抱起来。“叫医生来我房间。”  
Elsa身上传来的热度异常高。和平时总感觉有些凉凉的Elsa完全相反，甚至比自己发情的时候还要热。Anna脑中飞快地闪过在Ahtahollan给Elsa包扎的情景，这一切全都是因为边境那该死的怪物。  
还好Arendelle的城堡不算太大，医生没多久就赶来了。她放下手中的手提箱，坐在床边，掀起Elsa已经浸血的衣物。深长的伤口渗出着鲜血，它不仅没有愈合，甚至比Anna在Ahtohallan治疗的伤口还更加严重。  
“她从哪搞成这样的？”医生手里拿着注射器，对着皮下的血管扎了进去。  
“她说一个人形的东西攻击了她。我觉得应该是跟魔法有关的。”Anna紧皱着眉头，在房间里踱步。  
“那不是我的领域。”医生转头看着Anna。“你能停一下吗？”  
“呃，什么？喔，好的。”Anna的思绪全部都放在那个攻击了Elsa的“东西”身上。她停下脚步，目光紧盯着Elsa的脸庞。  
“好了。我给她多搞了点镇静剂，大概今晚能平安度过。”  
Anna跨了一步直接走到了床边。Elsa的样子的确缓和了许多，至少她不再热得发烫了。  
“她的核心温度比平常高了很多。我怀疑是伤口的原因。”  
“叩叩——”敲门的声音传来。紧接着Kristoff在门外喊道“雪橇车准备好了。你们还好吗？”  
Anna看向医生。  
“今晚最好还是让她呆在这里比较好。我可以轮班值守。”  
“谢谢你，Angela。Kai会告诉你客房在哪。”  
“好的。”  
Anna打开门，Kristoff还等在门口。医生回身向Anna点头行礼，便走向了Kai的方向。  
“Elsa还好吗？”Olaf先着急地问道。  
“她好多了。”Olaf松了一口气。Anna轻轻关上门。“我本来想带她去找Grand Pabbie的。但是医生说今晚她需要休息。”  
“你还好吗？”Kristoff有些担心地说道。  
“我很好。谢谢。我们明天看情况再出发。”Anna顿了顿，弯下腰来对Olaf道“你能帮我从图书室拿些关于传说和魔法的书来吗？我不想离Elsa太远。”  
Olaf接到任务兴奋地点点头。“没问题！”  
Krostoff表示和Sven会在马厩就位，随时都可以出发。然后他搂住Anna，给了她一个拥抱。  
Anna的身子僵得像座石膏像，她还没想好怎么面对这个“未婚夫”。  
房屋的门关上，一切恢复寂静。空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味，还有Elsa的味道。Anna搬了把椅子坐在床边。她抬手拨动Elsa额前的碎发，轻轻皱起了眉头。  
“明天如果情况有所好转，我就去边境把那该死的家伙处理掉。”Anna站起身子，亲吻Elsa的额头。  
此时正巧Olaf带着一堆魔法书回来了。他尽量轻地将书本放到屋里，然后跑到床边看着Elsa。  
“她还好吗？”  
“比刚才好多了。”Anna看着Olaf，想起之前在山洞中Elsa出事，Olaf消散的时候。“你还好吗？Elsa如果情况不好，你应该也会有感觉。”  
“我也这么想过，所以她应该没什么大问题。”Olaf朝着Anna笑了笑。  
Anna抱住Olaf，给了他一个温暖的拥抱，道“好了，你该去睡觉了。Elsa有我看着。”  
Olaf点点头，走出了房门。  
Anna拿起一本书，开始查阅其中是否有能够帮助她们解决这个困难的方法。

直到清晨，鸟儿在窗外叽叽喳喳地叫着。Anna伸了个懒腰，看Elsa还没有醒来的样子，才趴在床边睡着了。  
“Anna？”Elsa轻柔的声音传来，她抚着Anna姜红色的头发。Anna哼着从睡梦中醒来，Elsa的脸庞映入眼帘，她依旧是那样温柔又凛然。四周被柔软包围，她明明睡在书桌前的。  
“你把我挪过来的？”  
看着Anna疑惑的表情，Elsa咯咯地笑起来。“你自己过来的。”  
Elsa讲话时温热的气息扑在Anna脸上，她对着空气嗅了嗅。  
“忍冬？”这让Anna愈加疑惑。本应是Anna的信息素气味不应该出现在Elsa身上。Anna向Elsa抛去不解的目光，对方却立马别过了头。  
“为什么你身上有忍冬花香？”Anna的追问让Elsa离得更远了。Anna看了看自己，举起胳膊嗅了嗅。“是...一样的...”  
被标记的Omega会染上Alpha的味道。Anna身上应该有Elsa的红千鸟与蔷薇的香气。而她现在却只能闻到自己那忍冬与雏菊的信息素。  
“不...”Anna摇摇头，现在的重点不是这个。“你的伤口还好吗？”  
“伤口？”Elsa伸出手摸着后脖颈。她耸耸肩，歪头看着Anna。“咬破腺体的伤口不大，而且愈合速度很快。”  
“不...不对...”Anna紧张地抓紧了床单。“你是Omega...”  
“我是。”Elsa用手在Anna面前挥了挥。“你还好吗？”  
“你是Omega...我...我是Alpha？！”


End file.
